Doa Terakhir
by Razux
Summary: Karena aku sangat-sangat mencintainya.Karena aku tahu betapa kejamnya dunia.Karena aku tahu betapa tidak berdayanya aku sebagai moga kami bisa bertemu lagi, tanpa melupakan cinta dan janji yang buah lamanya dan selalu,berrsama tak terpisahkan a terakhir. Rewiritten of 'The Pray'.
1. Prologue

**Doa Terakhir**

_By : Razux_

Disclaimer : Gakuen Alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana

.

.

.

Prologue

* * *

><p>Malam gelap tanpa bulan maupun bintang, saat semua orang telah terlelap dalam tidur mereka, dalam kuil megah yang terukir indah di bawah gunung, dalam aula besar dan kosong dengan lampu minyak sebagai penerang, dihadapan patung Dewi Altha; Dewi Pencipta Dunia yang terukir di dinding kuil, gadis cantik itu berlutut dengan kedua telapak tangan yang tergenggam erat di dadanya; memanjatkan doanya. Matanya tertutup erat, rambutnya coklat panjangnya terbang ditiup angin malam yang kuat. Badannya yang ramping dibalut sehelai gaun pitih indah; gaun pengantinya.<p>

"Dewi.." membuka mata coklat emasnya, dia menatap lekat wajah patung Dewi cantik di depannya. "Dewi Altha, Dewi Pencipta Dunia. Aku akan menikah dengan laki-laki yang telah membunuh dia di hadapanmu hari ini. Aku akan menikahi laki-laki itu demi rakyat dan Kerajaan ini. Aku bersedia mengorbankan diriku untuk Kerajaan yang dia dan aku cintai..."

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak tanpa menolehkan sedikitpun mata coklat emasnya dari patung Dewi di depannya.

"Sejak aku lahir, semua orang mengatakan aku adalah putrimu. Karena itu, jika aku benar-benar merupakan putrimu seperti yang dikatakan semua orang, maka dengarkanlah doaku…."

Air mata gadis itu mengalir menuruni pipinya.

"Aku mencintainya," Seulas senyum sendu terukir di wajah cantiknya. "Mencintainya, sangat-sangat mencintainya. Dia adalah segalanya bagiku; duniaku. Pertemukanlah aku dengannya di kehidupan mendatang, jangan biarkan dia dan aku melupakan cinta yang terajut. Kumohon, jangan kau pisahkan aku dan dia lagi…"

_._

_._

_Karena aku sangat-sangat mencintainya_

_Karena aku tahu betapa kejamnya dunia_

_Karena aku tahu betapa tidak berdayanya aku sebagai manusia_

_Semoga kami bisa bertemu lagi_

_Tanpa melupakan cinta dan janji yang terjalin_

_Sebuah Doa_

_Selamanya dan selalu_

_Bersama tak terpisahkan lagi _

_Doa terakhir_

_._

_._

_._


	2. Chapter 1

**Doa Terakhir**

_By : Razux_

Disclaimer : Gakuen alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana.

.

.

.

Chapter I

* * *

><p><strong>A.E 853- Alyphiul<strong>

"Natsume!" panggil seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru langit. Mengenakan sebuah tunik biru tua, dia berlari mendekati sebatang pohon sakura yang mekar dengan indah, matanya menatap sosok seorang pemuda seusianya yang sedang berbaring di bawah pohon dengan mata tertutup; tertidur.

Untuk"Ada apa, Ruka?" tanya pemuda bernama Natsume itu tiba-tiba. Kedua kelopak matanya langsung terbuka, mempertunjukkan sepasang mata merah keemasan yang sangat indah namun tidak dapat ditebak. Bangkit dan menyadarkan badan tegapnya yang dibalut sebuah tunik hitam, dia menatap sekilas Ruka; pemuda bermata biru langit yang mendekatinya, dan kemudian menolehkan pandangan pada bunga sakura yang bermekaran di atas.

Ruka menghela napas dan berjalan mendekati Natsume dengan pelan saat melihat reaksi sahabatnya sejak kecil itu. Dia benar-benar tidak pernah mengerti Natsume. Sejak mereka menemukan pohon sakura di depannya sekarang saat kecil, setiap hari Natsume pasti akan datang mengunjungi pohon ini. Pemuda bermata merah emas itu akan duduk atau berbaring di bawah pohon, dan menatapnya dengan wajah penuh kedamaian-sesuatu yang sangat tidak biasa untuknya yang selalu berwajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Kenapa kau selalu datang mengunjungi pohon ini, Natsume?"

Natsume hanya diam membisu, dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ruka.

Ruka kembali menghela napas. Pertanyaan barusan adalah sebuah pertanyaan basi, dia sudah sering menanyakannya pada sahabat sejak kecilnya, namun, yang bersangkutan tidak pernah menjawabnya. Menatap sosok tanpa ekspresi di depannya, Ruka kadang berpikir, mungkin Natsume sendiri sebenarnya juga tidak tahu alasan kenapa dia selalu mengunjungi pohon sakura ini.

"Lebih baik kau cepat pulang Natsume. Yang Mulia Raja dan Yang Mulia Ratu pasti tidak akan senang jika tidak menemukanmu. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu yang ke delapan belas, tidak peduli bagaimana bencinya kau dengan pesta itu, kau tetap harus hadir."

Natsume tetap diam membisu.

"Ingat Natsume, kau harus hadir, " ingat Ruka lagi pelan dan membalikkan badan berjalan menjauh. "Aku pergi dulu, ya? Aku ada sedikit urusan." senyumnya.

Natsume membiarkan Ruka berjalan meninggalkannya. Pertanyaan yang selalu ditanyakan sahabatnya tergiang dalam kepalanya_. Kenapa kau selalu datang mengunjungi pohon sakura ini, Natsume?_ Sebenarnya, dia tidak menjawab karena bukan tidak memiliki jawabannya. Hanya saja, dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menjelaskan jawabannya; jawabannya yang pasti terdengar tidak masuk akal dan tidak seperti dirinya.

Ada seorang gadis.

Sejak pertama kali menemukan pohon sakura tersebut saat berusia enam tahun, dalam setiap mimpinya, Natsume akan selalu melihat seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat panjang dengan mata coklat keemasan jernih di bawah sebatang pohon sakura. Pohon sakura dalam mimpinya memang bukan pohon sakura di depannya sekarang ini, tapi kedua pohon sakura itu sangat mirip. Dengan senyum dan tawa yang sangat memesona, dia sama sekali tidak bisa menghapusnya dari dalam pikiran.

Seiring dengan dirinya yang tumbuh besar, gadis di dalam mimpinya juga ikut besar. Dia tidak bisa mempungkiri betapa cantinya gadis dalam mimpinya itu. Kecantikan yang sangat luar biasa, kecantikan yang dapat membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan terpesona. Kecantikan yang tidak duniawi; seorang Dewi.

'_Natsume.'_

Suara lembut yang memanggil namanya terlintas dalam kepala, seulas senyum lembut pun langsung terlintas di wajah tampan Natsume. Mengangkat tangannya, dia menangkap kelopak bunga sakura yang terbang dibawa angin musim semi. Suara yang selalu didengarnya dalam mimpi, itu adalah suara gadis itu, suara— "Mikan…" Gumamnya pelan.

_Mikan. _

Ya. Itu adalah nama gadis dalam mimpinya, nama gadis yang sangat berarti dan tidak dapat dilupakannya untuk selamanya.

Natsume berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya menatap keluar. Langit sudah mulai menggelap, para tamu undangan pesta ulang tahunnya telah berdatangan. Dia menghela napas, keinginan untuk melarikan diri dari pesta yang harus dihadirinya terbesit dalam hati, walau dia tahu, dia tidak mungkin melakukan itu.

.xOx.

"KAK NATSUME!" teriak seorang gadis cantik tahun sambil berlari memasuki kamar Natsume tiba-tiba. Usia gadis itu sekitar lima belas tahun, dengan rambut hitam sebahu dan kulit putih. Saat mata merah kecoklatan menemukan sosok Natsume, dia langsung berlari mendekat dan memeluknya erat. "SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN!"

"Lepaskan aku, Aoi." Perintah Natsume datar.

Aoi mengangkat wajah menatap Natsume dengan mata merah coklatnya yang berbinar-binar penuh kegembiraan. Bagi siapapun yang melihat mereka berdua, mereka pasti akan langsung sadar bahwa Natsume dan Aoi adalah Kakak-Adik. Mereka cukup mirip, rambut berwarna hitam, kulit putih, hidung mancung, bibir yang tipis. Perbedaan paling mencolok mungkin hanyalah mata mereka. Mata merah Natsume adalah merah keemasan cemerlang, sedangkan mata Aoi berwarna merah pekat.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kak Natsume!" ulang Aoi lagi sambil menyengir lebar. "Ibunda dan Ayahanda memintamu turun ke bawah sekarang."

"Hn."

"Jangan "Hn" saja, Kak Natsume," protes Aoi sambil mencibir dan bergerak mendorong Natsume dari belakang menuju pintu keluar kamarnya. "Cepat turun. semuanya sudah menunggumu di bawah."

Natsume tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, dengan pasrah, dia memebiarkan Aoi mendorongnya keluar dari kamarnya menuju aula pesta ulang tahunnya.

Saat Natsume dan Aoi memasuki aula pesta, setiap orang yang ada di sana segera menghentikan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan, menolehkan wajah mereka dan membungkuk memberi hormat. Aoi tersenyum melihat sikap semua yang ada di dalam aula pesta. Menoleh wajah sejanak menatap Natsume, dia tahu, pandangan dan juga penghormatan yang ditujukan semua orang pada mereka sebenarnya ditujukan pada Natsume seorang.

Natsume.

Kakaknya yang merupakan Putra Mahkota dari Kerajaan Besar Alyphiul adalah seorang pemuda yang sangat luar biasa. Dia pintar, kuat, bijaksana dan juga baik hati walau dia tidak pernah menunjukkannya dan selalu memasang ekspresi wajah dingin tanpa emosi. Di usianya yang sangat muda, dia telah berhasil memenangkan kepercayaan dari semua orang dalam Kerajaan. Para Mentri selalu menghormati keputusan-keputusannya yang terbukti sangat bijaksana, para Jendral mengagumi kemampuan, kekuatan sihir dan juga taktik perangnya yang selalu diluar dugaan, dan untuk para bawahan dan rakyat, dia adalah sosok seorang Putra Mahkota yang pasti akan membawa Kerajaan mereka ke puncak kejayaan saat menjadi Raja; Raja yang sempurna.

Melihat Kakaknya lagi, Aoi tertawa kecil. Selain sebagai Putra Mahkota yang serba bisa, dia juga tidak bisa mempungkiri bahwa kakaknya adalah seorang pemuda yang sangat-sangat tampan. Dengan bentuk tubuh yang tinggi dan tegap, rambut hitam, kulit putih dan mata merah yang unik, dia bisa membuat siapapun yang melihatnya terpesona.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Natsume." Ujar Kaoru, Ibu dari Natsume dan Aoi sekaligus Ratu Alyphiuls gembira saat melihat kedua anaknya. Siapapun yang melihat mereka bertiga pasti akan langsung menyadari hubungan mereka, sebab mereka sangat mirip, rambut berwarna hitam, kulit berwarna putih dan terakhir mata berwarna merah pekat, walau mata Natsume lebih tepat dikatakan sebagai merah keemasan.

"Hn." Balas Natsume dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Jangan berwajah seperti itu, Natsume," omel Kaoru saat melihat ekspresi wajah Natsume. "Tersenyumlah, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu, okaa-sama dan otou-sama sudah susah payah mengadakan pesta ini untukmu, tahu?"

"Aku tidak pernah meminta kalian berdua untuk mengadakan pesta ini untukku, bukankah sudah aku katakan sejak dulu, aku paling membenci pesta."

"Natsume! Jangan berkata seperti itu," protes Kaoru dengan wajah cemberut. Namun sekilas kemudian dia kembali tersenyum. "Kami mengadakan pesta ini untukmu, dan kami harap, kau bersedia menari bersama salah satu gadis yang ada di sini. Kau sudah berusia delapan belas tahun, namun kau sama sekali tidak pernah tertarik pada seorang gadis pun."

"Hn. Itu urusanku bukan urusanmu."

"Tentu saja itu urusanku, aku adalah Ibu—"

"Sudah, sudah, sudah Kaoru," potong seorang pria berambut hitam dan berambut coklat tua yang merupakan Raja Alyphius sekaligus Ayah dari Natsume dan Aoi tiba-tiba. Wajahnya memang tidak tampan atau cantik seperti istri dan anaknya, namun wajahnya sangat lembut dan berwibawa. "Tidak perlu mengomelinya, dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya."

"Aku tahu, Ioran. Tapi aku ingin cepat-cepat mengendong cucuku." Balas Kaoru kesal dan menoleh wajah menatap Ioran, suaminya.

Natsume tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan diam membisu, walau dalam hati, dia sangat bersyukur melihat Ayahnya menghentikan perdebatannya dan ibunya, sebab jika dibiarkan, mereka pasti akan berdebat sepanjang hari karena sikap mereka yang sama-sama membenci kekalahan dan keras kepala.

"Ibundamu hanya khawatir kau tidak akan menemukan pasangan hidup, Natsume." Jelas Ioran sambil menatap Natsume dan tersenyum penuh pengertian.

Aoi tertawa mendengar ucapan Ioran. Mendekatinya, dia segera memeluk lengan kanan ayahnya tersebut. "Kalian tidak perlu khawatir mengenai itu, Ayahanda, Ibunda. Kak Nastume tidak akan pernah mengalami kesulitan dalam mencari pasangan hidup jika dia benar-benar mau. Memangnya ada gadis atau putri mana yang mampu menolaknya di dunia ini?"

Natsume tetap cuek mendengar ucapan Aoi itu, sedangkan Kaoru dan Ioran hanya bisa menghela napas.

Apa yang dikatakan Aoi memang benar. Dengan rupa, kekuatan dan status Natsume, tidak akan ada seorangpun wanita di dunia ini yang akan menolaknya. Namun, itu semua sama sekali tidak ada gunanya jika orang yang bersangkutan sama sekali tidak pernah tertarik.

"Aku akan mencari Ruka, silakan kalian bertiga menikmati pesta ini." Ujar Natsume tiba-tiba dan melangkah kakinya menjauh tanpa mempedulikan panggilan Kaoru. Jika dia terus bersama Ibunya, beliau pasti akan memaksanya berkenalan dengan semua gadis yang ada dalam pesta.

"Yang Mulia Pangeran Natsume," sapa salah satu tamu pesta tiba-tiba sambil berjalan mendekati Natsume. "Selamat ulang tahun. Semoga anda sehat dan berjaya selalu."

"Hn." Balas Natsume dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Langkah kakinya terhenti dan menatap pria itu.

"Ini hadiah yang hamba bawakan untuk anda," tambah tamu itu sambil membuka sebuah kotak berisi sebuah cincin bermata safir besar. "Semoga anda menyukainya.."

Melihat ada yang memberikan hadiah pada Natsume, semua tamu undangan yang ada di dalam ruangan pesta ini segera maju mendekatinya sambil menyodorkan hadiah mereka.

Natsume yang tiba-tiba dikerumuri begitu banyak orang yang tersenyum dan menyodorkan hadiah padanya hanya bisa berusaha untuk bersabar. Dia tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian, ingin sekali rasanya dia meninggalkan ruangan pesta tempatnya berada sekarang. Namun, niatnya itu segera menghilang saat dia melihat sebuah hadiah yang dibawakan oleh salah satu pria tamu undangan pestanya.

Matanya terbelalak dan tanpa dapat dihentikannya, kakinya segera membawanya melewati kerumunan orang-orang di depannya ke arah pria itu. Napasnya terasa sangat sesak dan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Mata merah keemasannya terpusat pada hadiah di tangan pria itu, pandangan semua orang seakan tidak penting lagi.

Para hadirin yang ada menatapnya dengan penuh kebingungan dn terkejut pada Natsume. Mereka tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan mereka, sebab ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka ekspresi lain di wajah Natsume yang biasanya selalu kalem dan tanpa ekspresi.

Natsume berdiri tepat di depan pria dan juga hadiah yang dibawakannya. Pria itu tersenyum bahagia penuh kebanggaan karena sepertinya Pangeran yang berulang tahun hari ini sangat tertarik dengan hadiah yang dibawanya.

"Ini hadiah yang hamba persembahan pada anda, Yang Mulia Pangeran. Cantik bukan? Ini adalah—" Jelas pria itu penuh kebanggan.

Natsume tidak mendengar atau mempedulikan penjelasan pria itu sedikit pun. Kini, semua perhatiannya tertuju pada hadiah yang ada di depannya sekarang. Hadiah yang dibawakan pria itu adalah sebuah lukisan yang sudah sangat tua berukuran sekitar satu meter. Lukisan seorang gadis berusia sekitar enam belas tahun bergaun putih yang sedang menari sambil tersenyum bahagia penuh keluguaan dan kepolosan dibawah sebatang pohon sakura yang sangat familiar baginya. Gadis itu berambut coklat sepinggang, kulitnya berwarna putih bersih, wajahnya luar biasa cantik dan matanya yang besar berwarna coklat madu keemasan.

Natsume kenal dengan baik gadis dalam lukisan tersebut. Gadis itu adalah gadis yang selama ini dimimpikannya setiap kali dia menutup matanya; gadis yang tidak dapat dilupakannya. Perlahan, dia mengangkat tangannya menyentuh pipi gadis dalam lukisan itu. Tangannya sedikit bergetar, seakan takut apa yang dilihatnya akan menghilang. Saat dia berhasil menyentuhnya, walau hanya sebuah kain kanvas yang tua, pandangan matanya seketika juga melembut, seulas senyum damai mengembang di wajahnya.

"Mikan…"

Semua yang ada seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat, termasuk, Ioran, Kaoru dan Aoi. Natsume tersenyum, dia yang selalu kalem dan tak berekspresi itu sekarang tersenyum dengan begitu lembut dan damai.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan lukisan ini?" tanya Natsume tiba-tiba tanpa menolehkan wajahnya dari lukisan itu.

"Eh!" seru pria itu terkejut dengan pertanyaan Natsume yang tiba-tiba.

"DARI MANA KAU MENDAPATKAN LUKISAN INI?!" teriak Natsume penuh kemarahan dan menatap pria itu dengan tajam.

"H-Hamba mendapatkan lukisan ini dari rumah Bibi h-hamba, Yang Mulia Pangeran…" Jawab pria itu gugup dan penuh ketakutan dengan perubahan sikap Natsume.

"Di mana letak rumah Bibimu?" tanya Natsume lagi dengan suara dingin.

"D-Di Desa Issil di selatan Ibukota ini."

"Ada apa denganmu, Natsume?" tanya Kaoru tiba-tiba sambil menepuk pundak Natsume dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Dia tidak pernah melihat putra satu-satunya bersikap seperti ini sebelumnya.

Menolehkan wajah menatap Kaoru yang khawatir, seketika juga, Natsume langsung sadar dengan sikapnya barusan. Melihat sekelilingnya lagi, dia juga bisa Ioran, Aoi serta semua yang ada di ruangan ini menatapnya dengan ekspresi wajah seperti Ibunya.

"A-Aku," jawab Natsume pelan. Seakan suaranya begitu sulit untuk diucapkan melalui tenggorokannya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Ibunda." Namun, dalam hati, dia tahu, dia sedang berbohong. Ada perasaan tidak dapat dijelaskan yang menyebar dalam hati. Dia teguncang hebat saat melihat lukisan tersebut. Kebahagiaan, kerinduan, kesakitan dan juga kesedihan tanpa sebab yang luar biasa menusuk hatinya bersamaan.

"Ada apa, Kak Natsume? Kau kenal dengan gadis dalam lukisan ini?" tanya Aoi pelan sambil berjalan mendekati Kakaknya.

"Iya," jawab Natsume tanpa berpikir panjang, namun setelah dia tersadar akan jawabannya, dia segera meralatnya "T-Tidak. Aku .. Aku…"

Natsume tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan sederhana yang dilontarkan Aoi. Menatap senyum gadis dalam lukisan, dia menjadi semakin bingung. Kenal? Ya, dia mengenal gadis itu, namun, sekaligus tidak. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam delapan belas tahun hidupnya, dia tidak tahu bagaimana untuk menjelaskan apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi padanya.

.xOx.

Natsume berdiri menatap lukisan gadis bermata coklat madu keemasan yang kini terpasang di dinding kamar tidurnya tanpa bergerak, dia bahkan tidak bergerak atau mengucapkan sepatah katapun saat Aoi berjalan memasuki kamarnya dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kau mengenal gadis dalam lukisan ini kan, Kak Natsume?" tanya Aoi sambil manatap lukisan itu.

Natsume tidak menjawab pertanyaan Aoi itu, kedua mata merah keemasannya terus menatap gadis dalam lukisa.

"Kau akan ke Desa Issil untuk mencari tahu siapa gadis ini sebenarnya besok pagi kan, Kak?"

Natsume tetap tidak menjawab pertanyaan Aoi, dia hanya mengangguk kepala dengan pelan.

"Bolehkah aku ikut denganmu?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Natsume pelan.

"Aku penasaran dengan jati diri gadis ini, KakNatsume. Aku tahu kau mengenal gadis ini, kau tidak akan bisa membohongiku." Jawab Aoi sambil tersenyum

Menolehkan wajah menatap Aoi yang kini menatapnya sambil tersenyum, dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi akhirnya Natsume mengijinkan Adiknya ikut. "Terserah. Hanya jangan merepotkan aku."

Senyum Aoi semakin melebar begitu dia mendengar jawabab Natsume. Mengangguk kepalam dia menyetujuhi perintah Kakaknya. Pandangan matanya kemudian kembali terarah pada lukisan di depan mereka, begitu juga dengan Natsume.

Menatap dengan dekat dan saksama, Aoi mengakuinya, gadis dalam lukisan itu benar sangat cantik, sangat-sangat cantik. Melihat sekilas, melihat mata dan senyumnya, walau tidak mengenalnya, dia tahu, gadis itu pasti merupakan seorang gadis yang sangat polos, lugu, hangat dan baik hati. Gadis itu mirip sekali dengan gambaran Dewi, yang selalu diceritakan oleh pengasuh maupun Ibu mereka sebelum tidur.

"Gadis ini luar biasa cantik, ya, Kak? Dia mirip sekali dengan gambaran Dewi dalam cerita..." Puji Aoi pelan.

Cantik? Dewi? Natsume tetap diam membisu. Aoi salah, dia lebih cantik dari itu. Jika saja Adiknya bisa melihat gadis itu yang sesungguhnya, dia akan tahu, betapa memesonakannya gadis itu sesungguhnya. Gadis itu bukan mirip dengan Dewi dalam cerita, baginya, gadis itu memang merupakan Dewi di dunia.

.xOx.

Desa Issil merupakan sebuah desa yang indah dan tenang. Desa ini terletak tidak begitu jauh dari Ibukota. Natsume, Ruka dan Aoi langsung menuju rumah pemilik lukisan itu sebelumnya saat tiba di Desa. Mereka tidak mengalami kesulitan untuk menemukan rumah tersebut, karena pria yang menghadiakan lukisan itu telah menjelaskan pada mereka letaknya dengan jelas.

Pemilik Rumah itu langsung mempersilakan mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam rumah dengan penuh hormat dan takut-takut. Tidak membuang waktu sedikit pun, dia menutun mereka ke dalam sebuah kamar di mana seorang wanita tua berambut putih duduk di atas kursi goyang sambil menatap keluar jendela.

Wanita tua itu menolehkan wajahnya pada mereka sambil tersenyum saat menyadari keberadaan mereka . "Selamat datang Yang Mu—" salamnya. Namun salamnya itu langsung terhenti saat dia melihat wajah Natsume. Mengangkat tangan menutup mulutnya, ketakutan memenuhi wajahnya. "T-tidak mungkin…"

Natsume, Ruka dan Aoi tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, mereka menatap wanita tua itu dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya. "Kenapa denganmu, Nek? Kenapa kau ketakutan seperti itu menatap Natsume-nii?" tanya Aoi pelan.

"I-ini tidakmungkin…" Ulang wanita tua itu lagi seakan tidak mendengar pertanyaan Aoi.

"Hentikan sikapmu itu!" Perintah Natsume kesal. Dia tidak suka dilihat dengan pandangan seperti itu. "Aku kemari untuk bertanya padamu, bukan untuk menakutimu!"

"B-Bertanya padaku…" Balas wanita tua itu gugup.

Natsume mengangguk kepala "Aku ingin bertanya padamu mengenai lukisan gadis berambut coklat keemasan itu."

Mendengar jawaban Natsume, ekspresi ketakutan di wajah wanita tua itu berganti menjadi ekspresi terkejut. Matanya terbelalak menatap Natsume dan sedetik kemudian ekspresi kagetnya berubah menjadi ekspresi penuh kesedihan. Ekspresi kesdihan yang tidak luput dari mata Aoi. "Ada apa, Nek? Kenapa kau kelihatan sedih sekali?" tanya Aoi pelan.

Wanita tua itu menggeleng kepala dan menolehkan wajah menatap Ruka. Dengan pelan dia mengangkat tangannya menunjuk lemari di dalam kamarnya ini. "Bisakah anda membantuku mengeluarkan sebuah lukisan yang tersembunyi dibalik lemari itu, Tuan."

Ruka mengangguk kepala dan berjalan mendekati lemari itu untuk mengeluarkan sebuah lukisan yang memang tersembunyi di baliknya. Lukisan itu tertutup kain hitam dan memiliki ukuran yang sama dengan lukisan gadis berambut coklat madu keemasan tersebut.

"Ini adalah pasangan lukisan yang anda miliki sekarang, Yang Mulia Pangeran." Jelas wanita tua itu saat Ruka menyerahkan lukisan itu padanya. Dengan pelan wanita tua itu kemudian membuka kain hitam yang menutup lukisan tersebut dan memperlihatkannya pada Natsume, Ruka dan Aoi.

Mata mereka semua terbelalak karena terkejut saat melihat lukisan tersebut. Lukisan itu adalah lukisan dari seorang pemuda tampan berusia sekitar delapan belas tahun, yang sedang duduk menyandakan badannya pada sebatang pohon sakura sambil menatap ke samping dan tersenyum lembut. Rambut pemuda itu berwarna hitam dengan mata berwarna merah keemasan. Wajah pemuda dalam lukisan itu adalah wajah Natsume.

"Jika lukisan ini digabungkan dengan lukisan yang anda miliki sekarang," lanjut wanita tua itu lagi dengan lirih. "Maka lukisan ini akan menjadi sebuah lukisan dimana pemuda ini tersenyum lembut menatap gadis bermata coklat keemasan yang sedang menari penuh kebahagian membalas senyumnya."

"T-tidak mungkin…." Ujar Ruka dan Aoi bersamaan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat mereka.

"Pemuda dalam lukisan ini bernama, Natsume," wanita tua itu menatap Natsume lurus. "Sama dengan anda, Yang Mulia…"

Ruka dan Aoi tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi saat mendengar ucapan wanita tua tersebut, sedangkan Natsume, dia hanya bisa berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan mempertahankan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Dan gadis dalam lukisan satu lagi bernama—"

"Mikan…" potong Natsume pelan.

Ruka dan Aoi menolehkan wajah mereka menatap Natsume dengan ekspresi penuh kebingungan dan terkejut. Namun, yang paling mengejutkan mereka adalah wanita itu mengangguk kepala. " Benar. Nama gadis itu adalah Mikan. Gadis itu adalah Putri terakhir dari Kerajaan Aera dari Benua Barat yang telah runtuh lima ratus tahun yang lalu. "

Natsume tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun lagi. Namun wajah tanpa ekspresinya telah hancur, dia menatap wanita tua itu dengan penuh kebingungan.

"Pemuda ini adalah Jenderal besar dan termuda Kerajaan Aera pada masa itu, dia…" Sambung Wanita tua itu sambil menghapus air matanya dan menatap lukisan itu dengan penuh kesedihan.

"Apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua, Nek? Kenapa kau kelihatan begitu sedih?" tanya Aoi menyela ucapan wanita tua itu saat melihat ekspresi muka sedihnya.

"Mereka berdua adalah teman sepermain sejak kecil dan juga sepasang kekasih. Mereka seharusnya memiliki kisah dan akhir yang bahagia. Namun, takdir berkata lain. Takdir menuliskan kisah dengan akhir yang sangat menyakitkan dan menyedihkan bagi mereka berdua.."

"Apa maksudmu, Nek?" tanya Aoi lagi semakin bingung.

"Keirian, kecemburuan, ketamakan, keserahkaan serta penghianatan dari orang di sekeliling merekalah yang memisahkan dan membunuh mereka berdua…"

.xOx.

Natsume berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Cerita yang didengarnya barusan benar-benar telah membuatnya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Haruskah dia percaya? Atau tidak? Bangkit dari tempat tidur, dia melangah kakinya mendekati sepasang lukisan yang kini terpasang di dalam kamarnya.

Mata merah keemasannya menatap lekat wajah gadis dalam lukisan. Mengangkat tangan dan menyentuh wajah gadis dalam lukisan itu dengan lembut, tiba-tiba rasa sakit yang sangat luar biasa menyerang kepalanya. Napasnya menjadi sangat sesak, pandangannya menggelap, dia mulai kehilangan tenaga dan ambruk ke bawah lantai. Hal yang terakhir diingatnya sebelum dia benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya hanyalah satu, yaitu wajah gadis bermata coklat madu keemasan yang sedang tersenyum bahagia penuh kepolosan dan keluguan, serta suara lembut bagaikan dentingan lonceng yang membisikan sesuatu di telinganya.

'_Janji, Natsume. Ingat selalu janjimu...'_

.xOx.


	3. Chapter 2

**Doa Terakhir**

_By : Razux_

Disclaimer : Gakuen Alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana

.

.

.

_Chapter II_

* * *

><p><strong>A.E 321-Aera<strong>

Seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar delapan tahun duduk sambil menyandarkan badannya pada sebatang pohon sakura besar yang sedang bermekaran. Angin lembut membelai rambut hitamnya, memperlihatkan sepasang mata merah keemasannya yang selalu tersembunyi dibalik poninya yang panjang berantakan. Menatap kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang gugur dibawa angin, dia menarik napas. Suasana disekelilingnya sangat damai dan tenang, tempat ini adalah tempat rahasianya, tempat yang tidak diketahui siapapun kecuali dirinya. Dia selalu bersembunyi di tempat ini untuk menghindari orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang selalu menghina dan menyiksanya.

Dia berasal dari keluarga bangsawan besar Livith di Kerajaan Aera ini. Nenek dari pihak ayahnya adalah saudara sepupu dari Ratu Aera sebelumnya, kakeknya adalah seorang Jenderal besar yang masih menjabat di Kerajaan Aera sekarang, ayahnya adalah seorang Mentri yang cukup berpengaruh, dan Ibunya….

Ibunya adalah seorang rakyat jelata yang tidak memiliki apa-apa.

Ayahnya tidak pernah mencintai Ibunya. Ayahnya menghamili Ibunya yang merupakan pembantu di kediamannya tujuh tahun yang lalu. Keluarga Livith yang mengetahui kehamilan Ibunya, memaksanya untuk mengugurkan kandungannya, karena Ayahnya telah memiliki seorang Istri dari keluarga bangsawan serta seorang putra yang telah berusia dua tahun. Namun, dia yang saat itu berada di dalam perut Ibunya terlalu kuat dan tidak dapat digugurkan. Diapun akhirnya lahir di dunia ini dengan selamat walau dengan nyawa Ibunya sebagai bayaran.

Bagi keluarga Livith, dia adalah aib besar. Sesaat dia dilahirkan, Ayah dan Istri sah Ayahnya ingin membuangnya. Namun, Kakeknya menghentikan mereka. Kakeknya tidak mengijinkan dia yang memiliki separuh darah keluarga Livith terlanta di luar. Harga dirinya yang tinggi tidak mengijinkan itu terjadi, walau sesungguhnya dia juga tidak menginginkan kehadirannya di dunia ini.

Dia yang dibenci dan dipandang rendah oleh siapapun di sekelilinya sejak lahir selalu disiksa oleh keluarga Livith, bahkan pembantu di kediaman keluarga Livith sendiri juga sering menghina dan menyiksanya.

Dia sesungguhnya bukanlah anak yang bodoh dan lemah, malahan sesungguhnya dia adalah anak yang sangat pintar dan kuat. Namun, dia tidak pernah menunjukkannya. Dia selalu bertingkah lemah dan tidak tahu apa-apa, sebab dia tahu, jika keluarga Livith mengetahui betapa pintar dan kuatnya dia, penyiksaan yang akan dialaminya pasti akan semakin berat.

Meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Livith adalah pilihan terbaik yang dimilikinya, namun dia juga sadar, sekarang belum saatnya. Dia masih sangat kecil dan tidak memiliki apa-apa, dia hanya akan berjalan menuju kematian jika meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Livith sekarang.

Enam belas.

Dia telah lama memutuskan. Saat genap berusia enam belas tahun dan dianggap dewasa menurut hukum Kerajaan Aera, dia akan segera meninggalkan kediaman itu dan mengembara sesukanya, melakukan apapun yang disukainya, menjadi-bebas.

"KYAAAA!" teriak seseorang tiba-tiba.

Anak laki-laki itu terkejut mendengar suara teriakkan tersebut. Menoleh kepala menatap sumber suara teriakkan, mata merah keemasannya terbelalak karena terkejut saat melihat seorang gadis kecil berlari keluar dari balik pohon. Gadis kecil itu berambut coklat sepinggang dengan kulit seputih salju, bibir kecilnya berwarna pink, pipinya merona kemerahan dan meski mata besarnya berwarna coklat keemasan sekarang penuh ketakutan, gadis kecil itu tetap sangat cantik, seperti dewi kecil dalam lukisan yang dilihatnya.

Melihat anak laki-laki itu, gadis kecil sekitar tujuh tahun itu langsung berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya dengan erat. "TOLONG! TOLONG! ADA ULAR YANG MENGEJARKU!" teriaknya sambil menangis.

Anak laki-laki itu sangat terkejut dengan sikap gadis kecil yang memeluknya dengan erat, sebab selama hidupnya, tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah mau menyentuhnya, apalagi memeluknya. Namun perasaan terkejutnya itu segera berubah menjadi perasaan marah dan kesal karena tempat rahasianya ini telah diketahui orang lain. Terlebih lagi, dia tidak melihat adanya ular yang mengejar gadis kecil itu. Penuh kejengkelan, dia mendorong tubuh gadis itu sehingga pelukannya terlepas. "Sama sekali tidak ada ular di sini, Polkadot!" ujar anak laki-laki itu dingin.

Gadis kecil itu segera berhenti menangis dan menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang. "T-tapi tadi ada seekor ular yang tiba-tiba muncul dari semak-semak dan mengikutiku…" jelasnya terbata-bata saat tidak menemukan ular di belakangnya.

"Paling ular itu hanya berjalan melewatimu saja, memangnya ada ular yang begitu kurang kerjaan mengejar orang idiot sepertimu, Polkadot!" balas anak laki-laki itu semakin kesal.

"Benar juga ya," setuju gadis kecil itu sambil bernapas lega, namun saat dia teringat akan ucapan anak laki-laki itu barusan, kemarahan menyelimutinya "HEI! AKU BUKAN IDIOT!"

"Tutup mulutmu itu, Polkadot! Kau mau membuatku tuli ya?" perintah anak laki-laki itu sambil menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan.

Gadis kecil itu terdiam mendengar perintah anak laki-laki itu. Polkadot? Dia tidak mengerti kenapa anak laki-laki ini memanggilnya 'Polkadot', namun setelah beberapa saat berpikir, dia akhirnya sadar dan segera menundukkan kepala ke bawah. Matanya terbelalak saat dia melihat ujung gaunnya terlipat ke atas dan memperlihatkan celana dalam bermotif polkadot yang dipakainya dengan jelas.

"MESUM!" teriak gadis kecil itu sambil membetulkan roknya. Diapun sadar untuk pertama kalinya jika dia sedang duduk di atas kaki anak laki-laki itu. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, dia segera bergeser ke samping.

"Berisik, Polkadot! Kau sendiri yang menunjukkannya padaku, kau pikir aku mau melihat celana dalam gadis sejelek kamu?"

"JAHAT!" teriak gadis kecil itu lagi sambil menangis dan memukul dada anak laki-laki itu dengan kedua tangan kecinya.

Anak laki-laki itu terdiam menatap gadis kecil itu, tidak tahu mengapa, dia merasa gadis kecil di depannya sekarang ini manis dan menggemaskan sekali. Namun, dengan cepat dia membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya itu. Mengapa dia bisa berpikir seperti itu?

"Hentikan idiot!" perintah anak laki-laki itu sambil menangkap kedua tangan gadis kecil itu.

Mata merah keemasan bertemu dengan mata coklat madu keemasan. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter, gadis kecil itu bisa melihat wajah anak laki-laki itu dengan jelas, begitu juga dengan anak laki-laki itu. Dalam mata coklat keemasan gadis kecil itu, mata merah keemasan anak laki-laki itu sangat indah, dia tidak pernah melihat mata seindah ini selama ini.

Melihat gadis kecil itu menatap lurus wajahnya, anak laki-laki itu dengan segera melepaskan tangan yang digenggamnya dan menolehkan wajah ke arah lain. Dia tidak berani menatap wajah gadis kecil itu lebih lama lagi, sebab saat dia menatap wajah itu, dia bisa merasakan hatinya berdetak sangat cepat.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya gadis kecil itu tiba-tiba.

Anak laki-laki itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan gadis kecil itu. Dia hanya diam membisu dengan wajah dingin dan tanpa ekspresi.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya gadis kecil itu lagi.

Anak laki-laki itu tetap tidak menjawab, namun dia membalikkan wajah menatap gadis tersebut. Pertanyaan yang diajukan gadis itu benar-benar merupakan hal baru baginya, ada yang menanyai namanya? Menatap gadis kecil di depannya dengan saksama, anak laki-laki itu bisa melihat perhiasan mewah dan juga pakaian bagus yang dikenakannya. Gadis kecil di depannya sekarang pasti adalah anak dari seorang bangsawan yang dibesarkan dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang, berbeda dengan dirinya yang dibenci, dijauhi dan hanya mengenakan pakaian kotor serta lusuh.

Melihat anak laki-laki itu membalikkan wajah menatapnya, gadis kecil itu tersenyum manis. "Namaku Mikan. Siapa namamu?"

Mata anak laki-laki itu terbelalak karena terkejut sekarang. Ada yang benar-benar tersenyum dengan tulus padanya? Namun, yang paling penting, melihat senyum gadis kecil bernama Mikan itu. dia bisa merasaka jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat. Kerongkongannya terasa sangat kering hingga dia tidak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya. Senyum di depannya sekarang begitu hangat dan memesona, senyum yang mencerminkan kepolosan dan keluguan.

Melihat anak laki-laki itu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, Mikan mengangkat tangan kecilnya dan menyentuh pipi anak laki-laki itu. "Ada apa denganmu? Apakah kau sakit?"

Kehangatan sepasang tangan yang menyentuh pipinya segera menyebar memenuhi badannya, dan itu membuatnya takut. Dengan cepat dia segera menepis tangan tersebut. Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya? Dia benar-benar tidak tahu lagi.

"Hei! Jangan sekasar itu!" ucap Mikan cemberut.

"Hn. Terserah aku Polkadot." Balas anak laki-laki itu cuek.

"Hei!" protes Mikan kesal. "Aku sudah memberitahumu namaku, tapi kenapa kau masih memanggilku polkadot! Namaku Mikan, M-I-K-A-N!"

"Hn."

"Jangan "Hn", "Hn" terus!" suara Mikan meninggi Mikan. Wajahnya kini telah memerah karena menahan kekesalan dan kemarahan. Selama hidupnya, tidak ada orang yang bersikap seperti ini padanya.

Anak laki-laki itu tidak mempedulikan Mikan. Bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dia melangkah kaki dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempatnya berada sekarang ini, atau lebih tepatnya meninggalkan Mikan. Keberadaan dan sikap Mikan benar-benar membuatnya merasa sangat aneh, dia merasa ingin sekali menyentuh serta memeluknya. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan dirinya melakukan sesuatu yang di luar dugaan itu, kan?

Saat anak laki-laki itu ingin berjalan meninggalkan Mikan, kedua tangan kecilnya itu segera terangkat dan memeluknya dengan erat. Kekesalan serta kemarahan di wajahnya segera terganti dengan ketakutan. Air mata mengalir turun membasahi pipinya. "J-jangan tinggalkan aku. A-aku sama sekali tidak tahu di mana aku berada sekarang. A-aku sama sekali tidak tahu jalan untuk pulang…"

Air mata dan ketakutan Mikan membuat anak laki-laki itu tertegun. Niatnya untuk meninggalkan gadis kecil itu seketika juga menghilang dalam hatinya. Perasaan baru muncul, perasaan tidak suka. Tidak tahu mengapa, dia sama sekali tidak menyukai wajah sedih dan ketakutan itu. "Baiklah! Baikalah! Kuantar kau keluar dari hutan ini, jangan menangis lagi. Wajah jelekmu itu jadi semakin jelek saja kalau kau menangis seperti ini!" ejek anak laki-laki itu kesal, walau di dalam hatinya, dia sangat berharap Mikan akan segera berhenti menangis dan tersenyum kembali.

Harapan anak laki-laki itu terkabul, mendengar ucapannya, Mikan langsung berhenti menangis. Melepaskan kedua tangannya yang memeluk anak laki-laki itu, dia menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum lebar "Terima kasih."

"Hn." Anak laki-laki membalik wajahnya yang datar dan berjalan menjauh. Dia tidak berani menatap wajah Mikan, sebab hatinya kini telah kembali berdetak dengan cepat, dan yang terpenting, senyum itu terus terbayang dalam kepalanya.

"TUNGGU AKU!" teriak Mikan sambil berlari mengejar anak laki-laki itu.

.xOx.

Mikan berjalan di belakang anak laki-laki itu penuh ketakutan, dia terus saja bergemetar setiap kali melihat pohon maupun rumput yang bergerak karena angin. Dia takut bila ular yang tadi dilihatnya kembali muncul dari baliknya pohon maupun rumput lagi.

Anak laki-laki yang menyadari ketakutan Mikan hanya bisa berpikir betapa bodohnya Mikan itu. Hutan tempat mereka berada sekarang bukanlah hutan yang berbahaya. Hutan ini terletak di samping Istana Raja Aera. Tidak ada binatang buas ataupun berbahaya yang hidup di sini, karena itulah dia bisa dengan leluasa datang kemari.

Tidak tahan dengan ketakutan Mikan, anak laki-laki itu kemudian menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menolehkan wajah menatap gadis kecil yang terus gemetar ketakutan di belakangnya.

"A-Ada apa?" tanya Mikan terbata-bata.

Anak laki-laki itu tidak menjawab. Berjalan mendekati Mikan, dia kemudian menggenggam tangan kecil gadis itu dengan erat dan kembali berjalan ke depan.

Mikan sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan anak laki-laki itu, kakinya dengan cepat mengikuti langkah kaki di depan. Lalu, dengan cepat juga, ekspresi terkejutnya segera berubah menjadi sebuah senyum penuh kebahagiaan. Ketakutan yang terus dirasakannya dalam hati pun menghilang tanpa bekas. Aneh sekali, meski dia baru saja bertemu dengan anak laki-laki tersebut, dia merasa sangat nyaman dan aman bersamanya. Tangan yang kini mengenggam tangannya sangat hangat, seolah menghiburnya dan berkata, _'Tidak apa-apa, tenanglah, aku ada di sini dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.'. _Tangan ini adalah tangan yang bisa menjaminkannya keamaan dan kedamaian.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Mikan pelan dengan wajah memerah tanpa sebab dan menunduk ke bawah. Ada perasaan malu yang dirasakannya, dipikir-pikir lagi, ini adalah pertama kalinya seseorang yang bukan keluarganya mengenggam tangannya dengan begitu erat.

"Natsume." Balas anak laki-laki itu tiba-tiba.

"Eh!" seru Mikan kebingungan dan mengangkat wajah menatap anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Namaku." Jelas anak laki-laki itu sambil menoleh wajah ke belakang sejenak.

Mata Mikan terbelalak karena terkejut. Sebuah senyum lebar dengan cepat mengembang di wajah cantiknya. Tanpa mempedulikan apapun lagi, dia melepaskan tangan yang digenggam Natsume dan meloncat memeluknya erat. "Terima kasih, Natsume!"

Natsume benar-benar terkejut dengan tingkah laku Mikan yang tiba-tiba. Namun dia kembali tidak menemukan suara untuk memerintah gadis itu untuk melepaskan pelukkannya. Pelukkan itu terasa begitu nyaman. Dia bisa mencium jelas bau bunga sakura dari tubuh kecil tersebut. Pertama kalinya dalam hidup, dia merasakannya; kehangatan. Inilah kehangtan yang sesungguhnya.

Dengan perlahan-lahan, Natsume mengangkat tangan untuk membalas memeluk Mikan. Namun sebelum dia berhasil memeluknya, dia mendengar suara teriakkan tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada sekarang.

"MIKAN!"

Natsume segera mengurungkan niatnya untuk memeluk Mikan. Mendorong badan Mikan hingga lepas dari pelukkannya, dia bisa melihat gadis itu juga telah mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya. "Itu orang yang mencarimu, bukan?"

Mikan mengangguk kepala. "Iya."

Natsume tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Dengan cepat dia kembali menggenggam tangan dan menuntunya ke arah sumber suara. Saat mereka tiba di tempat itu, dia melihat beberapa orang prajurit sedang mencari Mikan dengan penuh kepanikan. Seorang pemuda berusia sekitar empat belas tahun berambut hitam dan bermata abu-abu, dengan sebuah tato salib kecil di mata kirinya terus berteriak penuh ketakutan memanggil nama Mikan.

Natsume segera melepaskan tangannya yang menggengam tangan Mikan dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Mikan segera berlari ke arah pemuda itu sambil mennagis. "KAK REII!" teriaknya sekuat tenaga.

Begitu mendengar suara Mikan, pemuda itu segera menolehkan wajah pada Mikan. Kepanikan di wajahnya segera berubah menjadi kelegaan. Berlari secepat yang dia bisa, dia segera memeluk Mikan dengan erat dan bernapas lega. "Ke mana saja kau pergi, Mikan? Hatiku hampir berhenti saat kau tiba-tiba menghilang dari hadapanku.."

"Maaf, maaf, maaf, Kak Rei…" Tangis Mikan.

Rei melepaskan pelukkannya dan menghapus air mata Mikan sambil tersenyum lembut. "Sudah. Jangan menangis lagi, Mikan. Syukurlah kau bisa menemukanku."

"Natsume yang mengantarku, Rei-nii. Natsume…" Balas Mikan sambil tersenyum dan menolehkan wajah ke belakang di mana Natsume berada. Namun, senyumnya itu langsung menghilang saat dia tidak menemukan Natsume di sana lagi.

"Di mana Natsume?" tanya Mikan kebingungan.

"Sama sekali tidak ada orang di sana sejak tadi, Mikan." Ujar Rei pelan.

"Tidak mungkin! Natsume tadi ada di sana, dia yang mengantarku kemari!" protes Mikan cepat. Air matanya yang terhenti kembali mengalir saat tidak menemukan Natsume di sana.

"Kau mungkin menghayal karena ketakutan saat tersesat dalam hutan ini sendirian Mikan," senyum Rei berusaha menghibur adiknya. "Sudahlah, sudah tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita pulang, sebentar lagi sudah malam."

"T-tapi, Tapi…" Tanggis Mikan terisak-isak. Namun, Rei tidak mempedulikannya. Dia segera mengendong Mikan dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat mereka berada diikuti oleh semua prajurit yang ada di sana.

Mikan hanya bisa pasrah membiarkan Rei membawanya pulang. Membalikkan wajah menatap tempat Natsume berada dari celah leher Rei, air mata yang mengalir menuruni pipinya menjadi semakin deras. "Natsume…" panggilnya pelan.

Dibalik pohon yang ditatap Mikan itu, Natsume berdiri menyembunyikan badannya. Dia tidak berani memperlihatkan dirinya. Sesaat Mikan berlari ke arah pemuda bernama Rei itu , dia segera menyembunyikan dirinya. Dia yakin sekali, Mikan pasti merupakan Putri dari bangsawan penting yang ada di Kerajaan Aera. Karena itu, pemuda bernama Rei itu pasti tidak akan pernah membiarkan dirinya yang kotor dan rendah ini mendekatinya. Dia tidak ingin berhubungan dengan bangsawan manapun, pengalaman yang selama ini dialaminya sudah cukup membuktikan padanya bagaimana sikap mereka terhadap orang yang lebih rendah dari mereka.

Natsume membenci bangsawan dari dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, dia bahkan membenci separuh darah bangsawan yang mengalir dalam nadinya. Namun, sekarang, kenapa dia tidak bisa membenci Mikan? Kenapa sejak pertama kali melihatnya sampai sekarang, dia tidak bisa membencinya meski dia sudah tahu, dia adalah seorang bangsawan? Dan yang terpenting, kenapa di dalam hati terdalamnya dia takut Mikan akan menatapnya dengan pandangan menghina dan merendahkan yang biasa diterimanya? Mengapa?

.xox.

Natsume berjalan memasuki halaman kediaman keluarga Livith yang besar dan megah dari pintu belakang, karena dirinya tidak pernah diijinkan untuk masuk dari pintu depan. Dia menyembunyikan wajah dan mata merah keemasannya dengan poni yang panjang walau tidak akan ada yang mengenalinya. Dengan pakaiannya yang kotor dan lusuh, semua yang melihatnya pasti akan mengira dia adalah anak salah satu pekerja atau budak yang ada di kediaman ini, bukanlah salah satu tuan muda.

Natsume tidak mempedulikan sekelilingnya, dengan cepat dia berjalan ke arah kamar kecilnya yang terletak di sudut belakang kediaman yang megah tersebut; tempat yang dia tahu merupakan satu-satunya tempat yang aman baginya di sini. Namun, sebelum dia mencapai pintu belakang kediaman Livith, sebuah batu kecil tiba-tiba terbang dan melukai kepalanya hingga berdarah.

Menolehkan kepala menatap arah datangnya batu itu, dia melihat beberapa orang anak yang lebih besar darinya berdiri menatapnya sengan senyum menyeringai di wajah.

"Ke mana saja kau pergi, anak berengsek?" tanya anak laki-laki yang merupakan pemimpin anak-anak itu sambil melemparkan batu kepada Natsume lagi.

Natsume mengangkat tangan melindungi wajahnya dari batu yang dilemparkan anak itu. Anak itu adalah Reo; saudara seayahnya. Rambutnya berwarna pirang gelap dan matanya berwarna violet, berbeda sekali dengan Natsume yang berambut hitam dan bermata merah keemasan.

"Hei! Ayo lempar dia! Kita bisa menggunakannya sebagai sasaran ketepatan kita melempar batu! Anggap saja dia adalah _Sheldow_ yang harus kita bunuh saat besar nanti." Tawa saudara seayahnya lagi sambil menatap teman-temannya.

"Benar sekali Reo."

"Ide yang bagus sekali, Reo."

"Kau memang pintar, Reo."

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Reo dan teman-temannya itu segera memungut batu yang ada di bawah mereka dan melemparkannya pada Nastume. Melihat Reo dan teman-temannya itu melemparkan batu ke arahnya, Natsume segera membalikkan badan dan berlari ke halaman depan untuk menghindari mereka.

Sebenarnya, Natsume mempunyai kepercayaan diri untuk mengalahkan Reo dan teman-temannya. Namun, dia tidak pernah melakukannya, sebab dia tahu, Ayahnya, Ibu Reo, Kakeknya berserta keluarga besar Livith tidak akan tinggal diam jika itu terjadi. Reo adalah pewaris dari keluarga bangsawan besar Livith di masa depan, dia adalah tumpuan harapan keluarga Livith yang terhormat ini.

Melihat Natsume yang melarikan diri, Reo dan teman-temannya segera mengejarnya. Reo sangat membenci Natsume sejak awal. Dia sangat membencinya karena Natsume memiliki mata berwarna merah keemasan kebanggaan keluarga Livith. Mata merah keemasan adalah mata yang sangat langka di dunia ini, satu-satunya yang memiliki mata merah keemasan itu hanyalah keluarga bangsawan Livith dari Kerajaan Aera, bahkan dalam silsilah keluarga bangsawan Livith, hanya ada beberapa orang yang memiliki mata itu. Pemilik mata berwarna merah keemasan dalam keluarga Livih pada masa-masa sebelumnya pasti merupakan orang yang sangat penting, dihormati serta disegani semua oleh kawan maupun lawannya.

Inilah salah satu alasan kenapa keluarga Livith tidak bisa membuang Natsume saat dia lahir. Dengan matanya yang berwarna merah keemasan, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan langsung mengetahui siapa dirinya sebenarnya.

Keluarga Livith menyembunyikan kenyataan akan warna mata merah keemasan Natsume itu dari siapapun, mereka tidak mengijinkannya untuk menunjukkan matanya pada siapapun, dan dia sendiri juga tidak pernah tertarik menunjukkan, sebab, dia sesungguhnya sangat membenci warna mata tersebut. Baginya, matanya adalah pembawa bencana, bukti tidak tebantah bahwa dalam dirinya mengalir darah keluarga bangsawan Livith dari Kerajaan Aera yang sangat dibencinya.

"Berhenti anak berengsek! Kalau tidak, aku akan melaporkanmu pada Ayahku, Ibuku dan juga Kakekku!" perintah Reo penuh kemarahan.

Perintah Reo membuat Natsume segera menghentikan langkah kakinya. Dia sebenarnya tidak mau berhenti berlari, namun dia juga tahu, jika dia tidak berhenti dan menuruti perintah Reo sekarang, Reo pasti benar-benar akan melaporkannya pada Ayah, Ibu serta Kakeknya. Mereka tidak akan pernah menanya apa yang terjadi atau apa salah Natsume jika Reo mengadu, sebab dalam mata mereka, Reo selalu benar dan Natsume selalu salah.

Melihat Natsume yang telah berhenti, Reo dan teman-temannya tertawa dan kembali melempar batu pada Natsume yang tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

Natsume tidak berteriak kesakitan ataupun menangis sedikit pun menerima perlakuan tersebut. Meski kepalanya telah berdarah akibat batu yang mereka lempar, dia tetap berdiri tegap tanpa bersuara, dan itu semua membuat Reo semakin kesal.

Saat kekesalan hati Reo telah mencapai batasnya, dia tiba-tiba berhenti melemparkan batu dan berjalan mendekati Natsume. Teman-temannya yang melihat Reo berjalan mendekati Natsume juga segera menghentikan aksi mereka dan berlari mengejarnya.

Sesampai di depan Natsume, Reo tiba-tiba mengangkat kanannya dan menendang perut Natsume dengan kuat. "Rasakan itu, anak berengsek!" umpat Reo sambil tertawa bersama teman-temannya.

Natsume hanya bisa berlutut membungkukkan badan menahan rasa sakit di perutnya. Mati-matian dia menahan suaranya. Dia tidak mau berteriak, sebab harga dirinya tidak akan pernah mengijinkannya untuk melakukan itu. Meski selalu dihina dan dipandang rendah serta membenci darah bangsawan yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya, dia memiliki harga diri yang sangat tinggi. Dia tidak pernah mau menunjukkan kelemahan ataupun mengemis pengampunan dari siapapun yang menyiksanya—dia lebih memilih untuk menderita dan kesakitan dari pada melakukan itu.

Melihat Reo yang menendang Natsume, teman-temannya pun ikut menendang dan memukul Natsume.

"Ayo teriak!"

"Ayo memohon pada kami untuk mengampunimu!"

Natsume hanya diam menutup mulutnya dengan rapat untuk mencegah suara sepelan apapun untuk keluar dari mulutnya. Reo dan teman-temannya tidak main-main, mereka benar-benar memukulnya dengan sekuat tenaga mereka.

"HENTIKAN!" teriak seseorang tiba-tiba.

Reo dan teman-temannya segera menghentikan aksi mereka dan menolehkan wajah mereka menatap sumber suara. Seorang pria berusia sekitar lima puluh tahun berambut hitam yang sudah mulai memutih dengan mata violet berdiri menatap mereka dengan tenang. Tubuhnya meski sudah tua masih terlihat sangat tegap dan siapapun yang melihatnya akan langsung menyadari betapa kuatnya dia.

"KAKEK!" teriak Reo penuh kegembiraan dan berlari ke arah pria itu.

Pria itu tersenyum melihat Reo, pria itu adalah Shiro Livith, Jenderal Besar Kerajaan Aera sekaligus kakek dari Reo dan Natsume. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan jenderal masa depanku?" tawa Shiro sambil mengendong Reo.

"Aku sedang mengajari anak berengsek itu tata krama, Kakek ojii-sama." Jawab Reo sambil tertawa.

"Begitu ya." ujar Shiro datar sambil menatap Natsume yang membungkukkan badannya di atas tanah dengan tubuh yang penuh luka dan memar. Teman-teman Reo yang ada di samping Natsume segera menyingkir darinya dengan cepat.

"Kakek, kapan kau akan mengajariku menggunakan pedang dan sihir? Aku ingin cepat-cepat menguasainya untuk menghajar anak berengsek itu agar dia tahu posisinya, dan juga, aku ingin cepat kuat untuk memusnahkn semua_ Sheldow_ di dunia ini." Pinta Reo manja.

"Kakek akan segera mengajarimu. Tapi, sebelum itu," Senyum Shiro pada Reo, Namun saat diaa menolehkan wajah menatap Natsume, senyumnya menghilang dan mata violetnya bersinar penuh kemarahan. "KENAPA KAU MASIH ADA DI SINI! SUDAH AKU KATAKAN, JANGAN PERNAH MENCOBA MENUNJUKKAN DIRIMU DI KEDIAMAN INI! PERGI KE KAMARMU SEKARANG!" perintahnya tanpa mempedulikan luka Natsume.

Natsume tidak membalas ucapan Shiro, dia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan ini semua. Bangkit dari atas tanah dengan pelan dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, dia menyeret tubuhnya yang sudah sangat lemah menuju kediaman Livith dari pintu belakang menuju kamarnya.

Kamar Natsume yang ada di sudut kediaman Livith ini dari pada dikatakan sebagai kamar, sebenarnya labih tepat dikatakan gudang. Kamarnya sangat sempit dan kotor. Tidak ada jendela di kamar ini sehingga tidak ada cahaya yang masuk ke dalam. Satu-satunya perabot yang ada di ada di kamar ini hanyalah sebuah tempat tidur kecil yang sangat keras dan kotor, serta selembar selimut tipis yang tidak pernah menghangatkan badannya saat malam hari, apalagi saat musim dingin.

Dengan tertatih-tatih, Natsume menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit dan lemah, dia tahu, dia pasti tidak akan mendapatkan makan malam lagi hari ini, dia harus melewati malam ini dengan perut kosong lagi. Menutup matanya, dengan perlahan-lahan dia menyerahkan dirinya pada kegelapan yang datang menjemputnya. Namun, sebelum dia benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya, wajah Mikan yang tersenyum manis memanggilnya terbayang dalam pikiran

'_Natsume..'_

"Mikan.." Gumamnya pelan sambil tersenyum tipis dan terlelap dalam tidurnya.

.xOx.


	4. Chapter 3

**Doa Terakhir**

_By : Razux_

Disclaimer : Gakuen Alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana

.

.

.

_Chapter III_

* * *

><p><strong>A.E 321-Aera<strong>

Natsume duduk menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pohon sakura di tempat persembunyiannya. Mata merah keemasannya terus menatap pohon yang ada di depannya. Meski dia tidak mau mengakuinya, dia sedang menatap pohon itu dan berharap Mikan akan berlari keluar lagi ke arahnya.

Tidak tahu mengapa, Natsume tidak bisa menghapus wajah Mikan dari pikirannya. Wajahnya yang tersenyum manis selalu terbayang setiap kali dia menutp mata. Apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi pada dirinya? Kenapa dia menjadi seperti ini? Seharusnya dia membenci Mikan yang merupakan seorang bangsawan, tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa membencinya? Apakah ini karena dia adalah orang pertama yang memeluknya? Orang pertama yang tersenyum padanya? Orang pertama yang memanggil namanya dengan lembut dan juga orang pertama yang tidak menatapnya dengan pandangan menghina dan merendah?

Menutup mata dan menghela napas, Natsume merasa seperti orang bodoh sekarang. Mikan tidak akan mungkin datang kemari lagi, kemarin dia bisa mencapai tempat ini karena dia tersesat, dan yang terpenting, keluarganya tidak akan mungkin membiarkan dia datang ke hutan ini lagi setelah semua yang terjadi. Namun, apa yang dipikirkannya itu ternyata terbukti salah, belum sempat dia membuka matanya, dia kembali mendengar suara teriakkan seorang gadis kecil yang sangat familiar baginya.

"KYAAAA! TIDAK!"

Mata Natsume terbelalak saat dia melihat Mikan berlari keluar dari balik pohon di depannya itu sambil menangis.

"NATSUME!" teriak Mikan sambil berlari ke arah Natsume dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Natsume benar-benar terkejut dan hampir tidak mempercayai apa yang terjadi, Mikan benar-benar muncul di depannya dan memeluknya dengan erat seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu? Hatinya tiba-tiba terasa sangat hangat, dia merasa bibirnya itu sekarang seakan-akan ingin terangkat dan tersenyum lebar.

"Makhluk apa lagi kali ini, Polkadot?" tanya Natsume datar, berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan yang dia rasakan sekarang.

"Laba-laba Natsume! Ada laba-laba besar!" jawab Mikan tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Laba-laba? Apakah kali ini dia mengejarmu lagi?"

Mikan menggeleng kepala "Tidak tahu. Saat aku berusaha untuk mencari tempat ini, laba-laba itu tiba-tiba turun dari pohon dan menakutiku. Aku sangat terkejut dan ketakutan, aku langsung berlari tanpa melihat ke belakang lagi.."

Natsume benar-benar ingin tertawa mendengar jawaban Mikan. Dia hanya bisa berpikir betapa bodohnya gadis yang ada di depannya sekarang.

"T-Tapi berkat laba-laba itu, aku berhasil menemukan tempat ini—" tambah Mikan pelan sambil tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukannya untuk menatap wajah Natsume. Namun senyum di wajahnya itu langsung menghilang saat dia melihat memar serta luka yang ada di wajah dan tubuh Natsume. Matanya terbelalak karena terkejut. "NATSUME! KENAPA DENGANMU?! KENAPA KAU TERLUKA!?" teriak Mikan penuh ketakutan. Air mata yang sempat terhenti kembali mengalir menuruni pipinya.

Natsume merasakan perasaan bahagia menjalar memenuhi hatinya. Mikan menghawatirkannya? Ada yang menangis dan menghawatirkannya saat dia terluka?

"Aku tidak apa-apa, idiot." Jawab Natsume tetap datar.

"T-tapi, tapi—" balas Mikan sambil terisak-isak. Tangan kecil dengan pelan dan hati-hati terangkat untuk menyentuh pipi Natsume.

"Berisik Polkadot!" potong Natsume sambil menghapus air mata Mikan. "Wajah jelekmu semakin jelek saja kalau kau terus menangis seperti ini."

"Apakah sakit Natsume? Apakah lukamu itu sakit?" tanya Mikan tidak mempedulikan ejakan Natsume sedikitpun. Seluruh perhatiannya masih terpusat pada memar dan Luka anak laki-laki di depannya.

Melihat Mikan yang terus saja menangis, Natsume sama sekali tidak mempedulikan apapun lagi, dia mengangkat tangan dan memeluk tubuh kecil itu dengan erat. "Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan aku sama sekali tidak apa-apa? Jadi, jangan menangis lagi, Mikan.." Bisiknya pelan.

Mendengar bisikan Natsume, tangis Mikan bukannya berhenti, malah, tanggis semakin keras. Mengangkat tangan membalas pelukkan Natsume dengan sama eratnya, hatinya terasa sangat senang dan sedih bersamaan. Dia senang karena ini adalah pertama kalinya Natsume memanggil namanya, dan dia sedih karena dia bisa melihat memar dan luka di tubuh Natsume dengan jelas; dia tidak mau melihatnya terluka.

"Bagaimana kau bisa datang kemari?" tanya Natsume tanpa melepaskan pelukannya, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Mikan dan merubah pokok pembicaraan mereka.

"B-bukannya tadi sudah aku jawab, berkat laba-laba." Jawab Mikan polos sambil terisak-isak dan melepaskan pelukannya menatap Natsume.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Idiot. Maksudku itu bagaimana kau bisa berada di hutan ini? Kakakmu pasti tidak akan pernah mengijinkanmu kemari lagi kan?" tanyanya lagi dan menghapus air mata yang masih ada di pipi Mikan.

"Natsume! jangan panggil aku, Idiot! Bukannya kau barusan sudah memanggilku Mikan!" protes Mikan dengan wajah cemberut. Air matanya telah terhenti, walau kedua pipinya masih sedikit basah.

"Hn. Jawab saja pertanyaanku itu, Polkadot." Balas Natsume cuek.

"NATSUME!" teriak Mikan penuh kemarahan dengan wajah memerah menahan emosinya yang sudah hampir meledak sambil berdiri karena kesal.

Natsume sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Mikan, dia tetap menatapnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi walau jauh dalam hatinya dia berpikir betapa lucu dan mengemaskannya Mikan yang digodanya sekarang. Gadis yang aneh, dia bisa tersenyum, menangis dan juga marah sedetik kemudian.

Mata merah keemasan yang menatapnya, segera membuat Mikan merasa bahwa dia tidak akan menang melawan Natsume dalam perdebatan ini jika di teruskan. Mengigit bibir bawahnya, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bisa kembali menahan emosinya dan kembali duduk kembali. Menatap Natsume lagi dengan pandangan yang penuh kesedihan, dengan pelan, dia mengangkat tangan menyentuh pipi Natsume lagi. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca menahan air mata yang ingin menetes ke bawah. "Sakitkah, Natsume? Maaf, maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa menyembuhkanmu. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa sihir penyembuh, dan juga obat-obatan untuk lukamu sekarang…"

Merasakan kehangatan tangan kecil Mikan di pipinya, tidak tahu mengapa, Natsume jadi merasa perlu berterima kasih kepada Reo dan teman-temannya. Dia tidak akan mendapatkan perhatian dan merasakan kehangatan ini jika dia tidak pukul hingga babak belur oleh mereka. Mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh lembut tangan Mikan yang ada di pipinya, dia menutup mata. "Kau ini cerewet sekali, bukankah aku sudah mengatakan, aku tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Mikan mengangguk kepala dan air mata yang tidak dapat ditahannya lagi kembali mengalir dari turun dari kedua mata coklat keemasannya.

"Dasar cengeng," ejek Natsume sambil tersenyum menyeringai dan menghapus air mata Mikan "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, bagaimana kau bisa kemari?"

Mikan tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Natsume itu lagi, "Aku menipu mereka semua. Ayahanda, Ibunda, Kak Rei dan semuanya sama sekali tidak mengijinkanku kembali kemari lagi. Karena itu, dengan berpura-pura mau tidur siang, aku mengendap-gendap keluar. Lalu melalui jalan rahasia yang hanya aku ketahui, aku berhasil kemari." Jelasnya penuh kebanggan.

"Kenapa kau mau kemari lagi? Bukankah kau sangat ketakutan berjalan sendirian di hutan ini?"

"Eh! Kenapa? Tentu saja untuk bertemu denaganmu." Jawab Mikan sambil menatap Natsume dengan penuh kebingungan.

Mata Natsume terbelalak. Mati-matian dia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan senyum yang sudah hampir mengembang di wajahnya mendengar jawaban Mikan.

"Kak Rei terus mengatakan padaku bahwa kau sama sekali tidak ada, dan kau hanyalah khayalanku. Tapi, aku tahu kau benar-benar ada." Tambah Mikan lagi.

"Bagaimana jika kau tidak menemukanku di sini? Kau tidak tahu jalan untuk keluar dari hutan ini bukan?"

Mikan tersenyum lebar. "Aku yakin sekali bahwa kau pasti ada di sini, dan aku sama sekali tidak takut tersesat atau kehilangan arah di hutan ini, sebab aku percaya, kau pasti akan mengantarku keluar dari hutan ini. Selama kau ada, aku tidak akan pernah kehilangan arah dan tersesat."

Natsume tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya lagi. Perasaan hangat memenuhi setiap relung hatinya. Ada yang mempercayainya di dunia ini, ada yang mempercayainya yang tidak memiliki apa-apa di dunia ini. Selama hidupnya, inilah pertama kalinya dia tersenyum dari dalam lubuk hatinya.

Mata Mikan terbelalak saat melihat senyum Natsume. "Natsume! Natsume! Kau tersenyum! Kau tersenyum!" tawanya gembira.

"Tentu saja aku bisa, idiot. Aku bukan batu tahu?" balas Natsume risih dan kembali memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi. Dia merasa malu karena telah menunjukkan ekspresi wajah yang dia sendiri baru sadar dimilikinya.

"Kau seharusnya lebih sering tersenyum, Natsume. Aku suka sekali dengan wajah tersenyummu." kata Mikan cemberut saat menatap wajah Natsume yang kembali tidak berekspresi itu.

Jantung Natsume bagaikan terhenti saat mendengar ucapan Mikan. Mikan menyukai senyumnya? Dia suka sekali dengan wajah tersenyumnya? Perasaannya bahagia sekali, hangat sekali, kenapa dengan sepatah-dua kata darinya saja, dia telah berhasil membuatnya merasa sebahagia ini? Apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi padanya?

.xOx.

"KAK REI!" teriak Mikan sambil berlari di koridor Istana ke arah Rei yang sedang berjalan di depan dan memeluknya.

"Ada apa, Mikan?" tanya Rei bingung, dia tidak pernah melihat adiknya bersikap seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Ajarkan aku sihir penyembuh." Pinta Mikan sambil mengangkat wajahnya menatap Rei yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mau belajar sihir penyembuh?"

"Karena…" Jawab Mikan, namun jawabannya itu langsung terhenti saat dia teringat dengan pembicaraannya dengan Natsume saat anak laki-laki itu mengantarnya keluar dari hutan.

"_Jangan pernah menceritakan pertemuan kita pada siapapun." Perintah Natsume dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi._

"_Kenapa?" tanya Mikan kebingungan._

"_Karena kita berasal dari dunia yang berbeda."_

"_Berbeda? Maksudmu_—_EH! Kau bukan manusia ya? Siapa kau sebenarnya? Apakah itu alasan kenapa Kak Rei tidak bisa melihatmu kemarin?" tanya Mikan terkejut._

_Natsume menatap Mikan dengan pandangan penuh keheranan. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikir gadis di depannya, kenapa gadis ini idiot sekali?_

"_Apakah kau adalah peri hutan ini?" tanya Mikan lagi dengan mata berbinar-binar._

_Natsume tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mikan itu lagi, dia mencuekinnya dan kembali menolehkan wajah ke depan, berjalan menjauh._

"_NATSUME TUNGGU!" teriak Mikan mengejar Nastume._

"Karena apa?" tanya Rei menyadarkan Mikan dari pikirannya sendiri.

"Eh! I-Itu karena… Karena… Karena aku bermimpi Kak Rei terluka." jawab Mikan sambil tertawa gugup. "Iya. Karena aku bermimpi Kak Rei terluka! Aku ingin bisa menyembuhkan luka Kak Rei jika kelak Kak Rei benar-benar terluka!"

Rei menatap Mikan dengan tajam, dia tahu adiknya sedang berbohong. Mikan bukanlah orang yang bisa berbohong, apapun yang dipikirkannya selalu tertulis dengan jelas di wajahnya. Dia bagaikan sebuah buku yang terbuka lebar dan dapat dibaca siapa saja.

"Benarkah?" tanya Rei lagi.

Wajah Mikan memucat. "B-Benar…"

"Bagaimana aku bisa terluka dalam mimpimu?"

"Eh! I-Itu… Itu…," jawab Mikan gugup dan tiba-tiba dia menangis. "Maaf! Maafkan aku, Kak Rei, aku bohong. Aku hanya ingin menguasai sihir penyembuh untuk menyembuhkan temanku yang terluka.."

"Temanmu yang terluka? Siapa itu?"

"D-dia bukan manusia… Dia.." Jawab Mikan terisak-isak sambil menundukkan wajahnya ke bawah.

Rei tersenyum melihat Mikan. Teman yang dimaksudnya pasti adalah binatang-binatang kecil yang hidup di hutan samping Istana. Selama ini, Mikan selalu menangis dan datang mencarinya sambil membawakan burung ataupun kelinci yang terluka, memintanya untuk menyembuhkan luka mereka. Kali ini pasti juga begitu, hanya saja kali ini dia ingin menyembuhkannya sendiri.

"Baiklah." Senyum Rei lembut.

Air mata Mikan segera berhenti dan dia segera mengangkat wajahnya menatap Rei. "Benarkah?"

Rei mengangguk kepala dan mengulurkan tangan pada Mikan "Ayo, kita bisa memulai pelajaran kita sekarang."

Senyum lebar mengembang di wajah Mikan dan dia segera meloncat memeluk Rei "Terima kasih, Kak Rei!"

Rei tertawa dan membalas pelukan Mikan dengan erat. Menggendong badan kecil adik kesayangannya dari atas lantai, dia berjalan ke ruang baca istana sambil mengelus pelan rambut coklat panjangnya, sedangkan untuk Mikan, dia hanya tersenyum bahagia karena telah menemukan salah satu cara untuk membantu teman barunya.

"_Tunggu aku, Natsume. Aku pasti akan menyembuhkan lukamu besok."_

.xOx.

Natsume berjalan dengan pelan memasuki kediaman Livith sambil menyembunyikan dirinya dari pandangan setiap orang. Dia terus melirik kanan dan kiri penuh siaga jika melihat seseorang dibelakang halaman kediaman megah tersebut. Namun, langkah kakinya segera terhenti saat dia mendengar suara Shiro, Kakeknya yang berhasil ditangkap telinganya.

"Angkat tanganmu lebih tinggi lagi! Pertahankan keseimbanganmu!"

Dengan segera dan hati-hati agar tidak terlihat, Natsume bersembunyi di dalam rumput hias tinggi yang ada di sampingnya. Menahan napas, dia mencuri lihat ke arah sumber suara, dan di sana, sepasang mata keemasannya menangkap sosok Shiro yang sedang mengajari Reo menggunakan pedang di bawah sebatang pohon besar.

"Sulit sekali, Kakek! Seluruh badanku sakit sekali!" ujar Reo frustasi sambil terduduk di atas tanah.

"Jangan menyerah begitu mudah Reo, kau pasti bisa." Senyum Shiro menyemangati Reo yang terlihat jelas telah menyerah dalam latihannya.

"Aku tidak mau latihan lagi, Kakek. Aku tidak mau mempelajari pedang atau sihir lagi!" melempar pedang kayu di tangannya ke samping, Reo langsung berbaring di atas tanah.

Natsume tetap tidak bersuara ataupun bergerak dari tempatnya bersembunyi. Jika dirinya berani melangkah kaki keluar dari tempatnya bersembunyi dan ketahuan, dia pasti akan dijadikan sebagai samsak latihan bagi Reo.

Shiro menghela napas melihat sikap cucunya yang semaunya itu. "Kau istirahat saja dulu, Reo. Lihat Kakek."

Berjalan agak menjauh dari Reo, Shiro mencabut pedang yang ada di pinggangnya dan menghunuskannya ke depan. Dengan cepat, ringan dan tangkas, dia mengayunkan pedang tersebut.

Mata Natsume terbelalak saat melihat Shiro mengayunkan pedang di tangannya. Dalam mata merah keemasannya, apa yang dilakukan Shiro itu sangat indah, kuat dan penuh kebanggan. Suara pedang yang membelah angin, serta gerakan yang sangat rapi sekaligus bertenaga tersebut benar-benar membuatnya terpesona. Seperti tarian, namun bukan tarian, seperti sebuah seni—seni yang sangat mematikan. Tanpa disadarinya sedikitpun, tangannya terangkat dan bergerak mengikuti setiap gerakan yang ada di depannya.

Shiro tiba-tiba mengayunkan pedang di tangannya dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Daun-daun yang jatuh dari pohon di atasnya tiba-tiba terbelah dua, lalu saat dia berhenti mengayunkan pedangnya, sebuah lingkaran sihir merah muncul di bawah kakinya. Cahaya merah melesat keluar dari dalam lingkaran sihir tersebut, berpercah menjadi ribuan berkas cahaya kecil yang berpacu-pacu dengan cepat, menyentuh daun yang ada dan menghancurkannya menjadi ribuan serpihan kecil.

"KAKEK! KEREN SEKALI! JURUS APA ITU?" teriak Reo dengan mata berbinar-binar dan berlari ke arah Shiro.

Shiro menurunkan pedangnya dan tersenyum pada Reo yang menatapnya penuh kekaguman. "Ini adalah salah satu jurus warisan keluarga Livith, Reo. Jurus ini juga merupakan jurus terkuat dan tertua yang diakui seluruh dunia."

"Ajari aku, Kakek! Aku adalah pewaris keluarga ini dan Jenderal Besar Kerajaan Aera di masa depan. Aku pasti bisa menguasainya dalam waktu singkat."

Shiro tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Tentu saja. Tapi Kakek ragu kau bisa menguasainya dalam waktu singkat. Jurus-jurus ini adalah jurus yang sangat sulit dikuasai, Kakek saja menghabiskan waktu lebih dari tiga puluh tahun untuk menguasainya, bahkan sampai sekarang Kakek belum menguasainya dengan sempurna."

"Aku pasti bisa menguasainya dalam waktu yang sangat singkat, Kakek! Karena itu ajari aku, sekarang!" protes Reo penuh pemaksaan.

"Baiklah, baiklah, Kakek akan mengajarimu," tawa Shiro gembira dan menepuk-nepuk kepala cucu kesayangannya. "Mulai hari ini, di jam ini dan di tempat ini, Kakek akan mengajarimu. Jadi, persiapkan dirimu."

Natsume terus menatap Shiro dan Reo. Melihat Shiro yang kembali mengajari Reo dari tempat persembunyiannya, dia tetap tidak menyadari sedikitpun tangannya yang terus bergerak mengikuti gerakan yang di depan. Bagaikan terukir dengan begitu jelas, dia sama sekali tidak bisa menghapus setiap langkah serta gerakan akan apa yang baru dilihatnya dari pikiran.

.xOx.

Natsume berjalan keluar dari pintu belakang kediaman keluarga Livith diam-diam untuk ke hutan di samping Istana Raja Aera. Dia telah berjanji untuk bertemu dengan Mikan lagi hari ini. Sebenarnya, dirinya sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa dia setuju untuk memenuhi janjinya pada Mikan yang memintanya untuk bertemu lagi hari ini. Dia telah menunjukkan pada Mikan jalan menuju pohon sakura itu, namun dia ragu gadis kecil itu bisa menemukannya, karena itulah dia memutuskan pergi lebuh cepat, dia akan menunggunya di depan hutan.

Natsume menguap, dia tidak bisa tidur dengan semalam, namun, itu semua bukan karena dia kedinginan ataupun kelaparan. Dia tidak bisa tidur karena gerakan-gerakan jurus yang diajarkan Shiro pada Reo terus berputar dalam kepalanya, dan dalam mimpinya, dia terus memimpikan Mikan yang tersenyum padanya dan memperagakan jurus-jurus itu.

"Jangan bergerak! Berdiri di sana anak berengsek!" perintah seseorang tiba-tiba mengejutkan Natsume dari belakang, namun tanpa melihat ke belakangpun dia tahu siapa itu; Reo.

"Balikkan badanmu menghadapku!" Perintah Reo lagi.

Natsume menghela napas dan membalikkan badan menghadap Reo yang tersenyum menyeringai menatapnya dengan sebuah pedang kayu di tangannya.

"Bagus! Jangan bergerak sedikitpun." Senyum Reo dan berjalan mendekati Natsume.

Saat Reo tiba di depan Natsume, tiba-tiba dia mengangkat pedang kayu di tangannya dan menyerangnya. Natsume yang sama sekali tidak bisa menghindar serangan Reo yang tiba-tiba itu, hanya bisa memegang perutnya saat ujung pedang kayu tersebut menusuk perutnya. Ujung pedang kayu itu memang tidak tajam, tapi rasa sakit yang diakibatkannya luar biasa menyakitkan.

Melihat Natsume yang kesakitan, Reo tertawa, tanpa mempedulikan kesakitan yang dirasakannya, dia mengangkat pedang kayu di tangan menyerang lagi dengan membabi-buta.

Natsume hanya bisa mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk melindungi dirinya dari serangan Reo. Luka lama di seluruh tubuhnya akibat Reo serta teman-temannya kemarin kembali terbuka dan mulai ditimpa lagi dengan luka baru. Darah mengalir dari luka Natsume, namun Reo tetap saja tidak menghentikan aksinya.

"Rasakan Anak berengsek! Aku sudah bisa menggunakan pedang sekarang, jangan berpikir kau bisa kabur dariku!" tawa Reo gembira.

Natsume yang tidak bisa menahan perlakuan Reo lagi, tiba-tiba mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mendorong Reo sekuat tenaga hingga terjatuh ke bawah tanah. Tanpa membuang waktu yang ada, dia segera berlari keluar dari kediaman keluarga Livith.

"HE! BERHENTI! AWAS KAU!" teriak Reo penuh kemarahan dan berlari mengejar Natsume.

Natsume tidak mempedulikan teriakan Reo, dia bahkan tidak menoleh wajah ke belakang sedikit pu lagi. Berlari sekuat tenaganya, dia menuju hutan di samping Istana Raja Aera yang memang terletak di samping kediaman Livith; menuju tempat persembunyiannya.

.xOx.

Mikan berjalan melihat sekeliling dengan sebuah kotak kecil di tangannya. Dia tidak tahu di mana dia berada sekarang, otaknya sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat jalan menuju pohon sakura tempat janjiannya dengan Natsume walau anak laki-laki itu telah menunjukkannya kemarin. Menatap sekeliling yang menurutnya sama saja yakni; penuh pohon, dia menghela napas, apakah dia perlu mencari penghuni hutan ini yang bisa mengagetkan serta menakutinya sehingga membuatnya berlari tidak tentu arah dan menemukan pohon sakura itu lagi?

Mikan hanya bisa berpikir dan akhirnya tersenyum. Dia tahu, memang itulah satu-satunya cara terbaik yang dimilikinya untuk mencari tempat janjian mereka. Dia merasa, jika dia ketakutan, instingnya pasti akan menuntunnya ke tempat pohon sakura itu berada atau lebih tepatnya ke tempat Natsume berada.

Tiba-tiba semak-semak di depan Mikan bergerak. Menelan ludah, dia segera mempersiapkan dirinya untuk melihat makhluk apa lagi yang akan muncul untuk menakutinya. Ular? Laba-laba? Atau makhluk menyeramkan lainnya? Namun, ketakutannya segera menghilang saat dia melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata merah keemasan seusianya berlari keluar; Natsume.

"NATSUME!" panggil Mikan sambil gembira. Namun kegembiraan di wajahnya segera menghilang digantikan ketakutan kembali saat melihat luka dan darah di tubuh dan wajah Natsume.

"NATSUME! ADA APA DENGANMU?" tanya Mikan ketakutan sambil berlari ke arah Natsume. Air mata dengan deras mengalir menuruni pipinya tanpa bisa dihentikan lagi.

Natsume sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran Mikan, namun saat dia melihat ketakutan dan air matanya, hatinya tiba-tiba terasa sangat sakit, melebihi rasa sakit luka yang dialaminya sekarang. Dia membuatnya ketakutan lagi, dia membuatnya sedih lagi; dia membuatnya menangis lagi.

"Natsume ada apa denganmu? Kenapa lukamu bertambah banyak?" tanya Mikan panik. Tangan putihnya yang bergemetaran terangkat pelan untuk menyentuh wajah di depannya.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa.." Jawab Natsume pelan.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa?! Lukamu semakin parah dan banyak saja!" balas Mikan sambil mengeleng kepala dan menangis terisak-isak. "K-kau, kau tidak tah—"

"B-Bantu aku ke pohon sakura.." Potong Natsume pelan tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Mikan. Dia berlama-lama di tempat ini, dia takut Reo yang mengejar akan menemukan mereka.

Mikan yang sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi segera membantu Natsume berjalan ke tempat pohon sakura itu dengan petunjukkan Natsume. Saat mereka tiba di tempat tujuan, Mikan segera membantu Natsume duduk di bawahnya. Air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya, dia sangat ketakutan melihat kondisi anak laki-laki yang babak beluk di depannya.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Idiot. Aku sama sekali tidak apa-apa." Hibur Natsume datar menatap Mikan. Dia tidak mau lagi gadis kecil di depannya menangis karena dirinya. Sejak pertemuan mereka sampai sekarang, sudah tidak tahu lagi telah berapa kali dia membuatnya menangis.

Air mata Mikan tetap tidak berhenti "A-Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menyembuhkan lukamu, Natsume. Aku sudah belajar sihir penyembuh. T-tapi, tapi aku s-sama sekali b-belum menguasainya. A-Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menyembuhkan lukamu.."

Natsume tidak suka melihat air mata Mikan. Betapa dia membenci air mata itu. Mengangkat tangannya dengan pelan, dia menghapus air mata yang terus berjatuhan tersebut. "Kubilang jangan menangis lagi, kan? Wajahmu sekarang benar-benar luar biasa jelek tahu."

Mikan mengangguk kepala dan berusaha keras untuk menahan air matanya. Namun, itu semua gagal, malahan isak tanggisnya menjadi semakin kuat. Melihat luka di sekujur tubuh itu, hatinya terasa sangat sakit hingga rasanya sulit untuk bernapas. Natsume menjadi sangat kebingungan dengan sikap Mikan, dia tidak pernah mengalami sistuasi seperti ini selama hidupnya ini, yang bisa dia lakukan kemudian hanyalah memeluk erat gadis itu, membenamkan wajah cantik itu di dadanya sambil mengelur lembut rambut coklat panjang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa. Karena itu, jangan menangis lagi.." Bisik Natsume pelan di telingan Mikan.

Mikan membalas pelukan Natsume dan mengangguk kepala. Mereka terus berada dalam posisi seperti itu hingga akhirnya tangis Mikan mereda. Melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Natsume, Mikan kemudia membuka kotak kecil yang dibawanya. Dengan tangan yang gemetaran dia mengeluarkan kain perban dan botol-botol keil dari dalamnya.

"Apa itu, Polkadot?" tanya Natsume bingung.

"I-Ini obat-obatan Natsume. Aku tidak bisa menyembuhkanmu dengan sihir, sebab aku yang b-begini bodoh tidak masih belum menguasainya," jawab Mikan kembali sesengukan. "J-jadi aku membawakanmu obat-obatan ini. Meski kau bukan manusia, obat ini juga bisa kau gunakan, kan?"

"Hah? Apa maksud ucapanmu barusan?" tanya Natsume bingung dengan jawaban yang tidak dapat dimengertinya.

"Kau peri kan?" tanya Mikan lagi sambil menatap lurus Natsume.

Natsume kehilangan suaranya mendengar pertanyaan yang benar-benar tidak dapat diterima akal sehatnya. Peri? Peri? Dari mana gadis kecil ini mendapat pemikiran seperti itu?

"Kau bisa menghilang tiba-tiba," jelas Mikan sambil membuka perban serta botol obat yang ada di tangannya. "Dan juga, kemarin kau mengatakan padaku bahwa kita berasal dari dunia yang berbeda. Jadi, aku tahu, kau peri."

Ingin sekali rasanya Natsume memukul dahi dengan telapak tangannya sendiri. Kenapa gadis di depannya sekarang begitu bodoh? Apakah matanya tidak bisa melihat? Dengan badan serta pakaian yang kotor dan lusuh ini, dia lebih kelihatan seperti pengemis atau hantu, bagian mana dari dirinya yang bisa membuatnya kelihatan seperti peri?

Tidak memnyadari sedikitpun pergulatan batin Natsume, Mikan menarik pelan tangan anak laki-laki itu dan mulai mengobatinya. Merasakan sedikit keperihan di atas lukanya yang kini dioles obat, Natsume mengigit bibir bawahnya. Mata merah keemasannya melembut. Hangat. Betapa hangat dan nyamannya tangan kecil yang kini menyentuh tangannya. Senyum kecil mengembang di wajahnya, gadis kecil nan aneh ini memang merupakan satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya merasa seperti ini.

Terus mengobati luka Natsume, air mata Mikan yang sempat terhenti kembali mengalir menuruni pipinya dan menetes ke tangan Natsume. Hatinya sangat sakit dan sedih. Apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi pada Natsume? Luka lama dan luka baru saling bertindihan, luka itu pasti sakit sekali. "Maaf, maaf, maaf karena aku tidak bisa menyembuhkanmu, Natsume. Maaf karena aku tidak berguna.."

Perasaan bingung kembali muncul dalam hati Natsume. Kenapa Mikan yang meminta maaf? Dia sama sekali tidak salah, malahan dia sedang berusaha mengobatinya? Mikan tidak perlu meminta maaf padanya? Perasaan kebingungan di dalam hatinya segera berubah menjadi perasaan bersalah dan benci pada dirinya sendiri. Bersalah karena membuat Mikan khawatir dan menangis serta benci pada dirinya sendiri karena kenapa dia begitu lemah? Kenapa dia bisa terluka seperti ini? Jika saja dia lebih kuat, jika saja dia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri, jika saja dia menguasai sihir dan menyembuhkan lukanya sendiri, maka Mikan tidak akan menangis lagi seperti ini, dia pasti akan tersenyum lebar seperti yang diharapkannya.

"Maaf, ya.. Maaf ya.."

Natsume tidak tahan lagi dengan tangisan Mikan yang terus meminta maaf. Tidak mempedulikan semuanya lagi, dia segera mengangkat kedua tangan dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Sudah hentikan!" teriaknya dengan nada tinggi, supaya gadis itu tidak sadar bahwa sebenarnya dia sedang memohon padanya untuk berhenti menangis. "Jangan menangis lagi, aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa. Aku belum mati, kau baru boleh menangis seperti itu saat aku mati nanti!"

Mendengar ucapan Natsume, tangis Mikan bukan berhenti, tangisnya malah bertambah keras. Dia mengangkat tangan membalas pelukan Natsume dengan erat dan balik berteriak, "JANGAN BERKATA SEPERTI ITU! KAU TIDAK BOLEH MATI! AKU TIDAK MENGIJINKAN KAMU MATI!"

Natsume benar-benar terkejut dengan teriakan Mikan. Berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan tersebut untuk menatap ekspresi Mikan, dia gagal, sebab gadis kecil itu benar-benar memeluk dirinya dengan sangat erat.

"K-kau tidak boleh mati. Natsume tidak boleh mati dan meninggalkan aku sendirian…"

Natsume tertegun. Dirinya bisa mengetahui betapa jujurnya kata-kata yang terucap itu. Selama ini, orang di sekelilingnya selalu mengatakan dia lebih baik mati, keberadaannya di dunia ini hanyalah sebuah benalu. Namun Mikan, gadis yang baru dikenalnya malah mengatakan dia tidak boleh mati, tidak mengijinkan dia untuk mati dan meninggalkannya sendirian. Perasan hangat kembali menjalar ke seluruh hatinya. Hangat sekali, dan untuk pertama kali, dia merasa perasaan yang sama sekali tidak pernah dirasakannya sebelum dia bertemu dengan Mikan, yakni; bahagia.

Memeluk erat kembali badan kecil itu, Natsume membenamkan wajah pada rambut coklat tersebut, menghirup dalam bau bunga sakura yang begitu menyenangkan. "Aku tidak akan mati, Idiot…" bisiknya pelan.

Mikan segera melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangkat wajahnya yang masih berlinang air mata menatap Natsume. jari kelingkingnya terangkat ke atas. "J-janji?"

Natsume menghela napas dan megaitkan jari kelingking tangan kanannya pada jari kelingking Mikan, sedangkan tangan kirinya masih ada di pinggang badan kecil tersebut. Dia sebenarnya tidak mau melakukan janji kelingking yang menurutnya sangat kekanakan, namun, dia tetap melakukannya karena dia berharap tangis Mikan akan berhenti. "Iya. Janji."

Melihat Natsume mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya, air mata Mikan segera berhenti dan sebuah senyum lebar terlukis di wajahnya yang sangat cantik tersebut. Natsume sama tidak berani menatap wajah Mikan, dengan cepat, dia menundukkan wajah ke bawah. Dia bisa merasakan dengan jelas jantungnya berdetak cepat serta pipinya yang terasa sangat panas.

"Jangan pernah lupakan janjimu itu ya, Natsume!" tawa Mikan dan kembali memeluk dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Natsume.

Natsume diam membisu. Dengan pelan, dia kemudian kembali mengangkat kedua tangannya memeluk Mikan dan mengangguk kepala, walau yang bersangkutan tidak melihatnya.

Janji.

Janji pada Mikan untuk tidak mati adalah janji pertama yang dibuat Natsume selama hidupnya. Dia mengingatkan dirinya—tidak! Dia bersumpah; dirinya tidak akan melanggarnya. Lalu, dihari itu juga, dia bersumpah pada saat yang bersamaan dengan janjinya tersebut; dia akan menjadi kuat. Kuat untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri agar dia tidak akan terluka lagi, agar Mikan tidak akan menangis lagi, agar senyum selalu ada di wajahnya setiap kali dia melihatnya. Dia bersumpah akan selalu melindungi senyum Mikan.

.xOx.

"KAKAK!" teriak Mikan sambil berlari ke dalam taman istana.

Rei yang sedang berlatih pedang langsung menolehkan wajah menatap Mikan,begitu juga dengan lawan tandingnya.

"Ada apa, Mikan?" tanya Rei dan lawan tandingnya itu bersamaan saat melihat air mata yang terus megalir menuruni pipi Mikan.

"KAKAK!" teriak Mikan lagi sambil terisak-isak dan memeluk kaki Rei dengan erat.

Lawan tanding Rei yang merupakan seorang pemuda berusia sekitar enam belas tahun dengan rambut berwarna hitam serta mata biru tua segera berjalan mendekati Mikan. Berjongkok di depannya, dia mengangkat tangan membelai kepala Mikan dengan lembut "Ada apa, Mikan?"

Mikan melepaskan pelukan pada kaki Rei dan memeluk pemuda itu. "Kak Kuonji..."

Kuonji membalas pelukan Mikan dan terus membelai kepalanya. "Ada apa, Mikan? Jangan menangis. Kalau kau mennagis terus, bisa-bisa Dewi Altha menghukum Kerajaan ini karena membiarkan Putrinya menangis terus."

Mendengar ucapan Kuonji itu, Mikan melepaskan pelukan dan menatap pemuda di depannya dengan wajah cemberut yang masih penuh air mata "Aku bukan Putri Dewi Altha, Kuonji-nii. Aku adalah Putri Ayahanda dan Ibunda. Aku adalah Putri dari Raja Aera."

Kuonji dan Rei tertawa mendengar ucapan Mikan.

"Mikan, mata coklat keemasanmu itu adalah mata yang sama dengan mata Dewi Altha. Karena itulah semua orang mengatakan kau adalah Putri dari sang Dewi yang dititipakannya pada keluarga Kerajaan Aera." Jelas Kuonji sambil menghapus air mata Mikan.

"Itu hanya kebetulan, Kak Kuonji. Aku yakin sekali, pasti masih ada banyak orang yang memiliki mata sepertiku di dunia ini."

Rei tertawa dan menepuk kepala Mikan. "Kau salah, Mikan. Di dunia ini hanya kaulah satu-satunya orang yang memiliki mata seperti itu."

"I-Itu hanya kebetulan.." protes Mikan pelan sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya. Sejak dia lahir, semua orang di sekelilingnya selalu menghormati, menyanjung dan memujanya seakan dia bukanlah manusia. Dia tidak menyukai itu, sebab dia tahu, dia hanyalah manusia biasa.

Melihat ekspresi wajah Mikan, Kuonji tahu, adik kesayangannya ini sama sekali tidak suka jika orang mengatakan dia adalah Putri dari Dewi Altha. Namun, sejak dulu, saat Mikan lahir, dia tidak pernah merasa kata itu salah, sebab, meski Mikan masih kecil, dia luar biasa cantik, baik, polos dan hangat. Dalam matanya, adik kesayangannya itu memang tidak kelihatan seperti manusia yang hidup di dunia ini.

"Tidak peduli kau ini adalah anak dari Dewi Altha ataupun bukan, bagi kami berdua kau adalah satu-satunya adik kesayangan kami yang manis dan lucu." ujar Kuonji pelan sambil terseyum.

"Benar. Kau selamanya akan menjadi adik kesayangan kami berdua." Tambah Rei sambil tertawa dan berjongkok di samping Kuonji.

Mikan tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan mereka. Meloncat gembira, dia segera memeluk erat kedua kakak laki-lakinya. Dia sangat menyanyangi kedua kakak di depannya ini, meski mereka memiliki ibu yang berbeda. Ibu kandung Mikan adalah Pemaisuri Raja Aera yang sah, sedangkan Ibu kandung Kuonji dan Rei adalah Selir Raja Aera. Raja Aera atau Ayah dari mereka bertiga menikahi kedua wanita itu dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Namun, dari pernikahan itu, Selirlah yang duluan melahirkan dua orang putra bagi Raja Aera, sedangkan Pemaisuri baru melahirkan seorang putri bagi Raja Aera tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Permaisuri Aera atau Ibu kandung Mikan merupakan seorang wanita yang memiliki badan lemah dan sering sakit, dia meningal dunia tidak lama setelah Mikan lahir, sehingga Selir Raja Aera atau Ibu dari Kuonji dan Rei lah yang akhirnya naik menjadi Permaisuri Raja Aera dan membesarkan Mikan.

Walaupun Mikan bukanlah anak kandungnya, Ibu kandung dari Kuonji dan Rei sangat menyanyanginya. Dia membesarkan Mikan bagaikan anak kandungnya sendiri, bahkan di mata orang lain, dia kadang terlihat lebih menyanyangi Mikan dari pada kedua putra kandungnya. Kuonji dan Rei tidak pernah iri ataupun membenci Mikan karena hal itu. Mereka berdua sangat menyanyangi dan mencintainya adik mereka. Mikan memiliki suatu pesona yang sangat tidak biasa, tidak ada seorangpun di dunia ini yang sanggup membencinya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Kuonji lagi.

Mendengar pertanyaan Kuonji, Mikan kembali melepaskan pelukannya. Air mata kembali mengalir menuruni pipi. "Kak Kuonji, Kak Rei…" jawabnya terisak-isak. "A-aku sama sekali tidak berguna. A-aku sama sekali tidak bisa menyembuhkan luka Natsume.."

"Natsume? Siapa itu?" tanya Kuonji dan Rei bersamaan.

Mikan segera mengangkat kedua tangan menutup mulutnya saat dia telah sadar bahwa dia telah keceplosan. Dia tidak seharusnya menyebutkan nama Natsume, sebab Natsume telah mengatakan padanya dengan jelas, jangan pernah memberitahu siapapun tentang pertemuan mereka.

"Siapa itu Natsume, Mikan?" tanya Kuonji sambil menatap Mikan dengan tajam, sedangkan Rei yang tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun di sampingnya juga menatap Mikan dengan tatapan yang sama tajamnya. Dilihat dari nama yang disebutkan Mikan itu; Natsume, itu jelas merupakan nama seorang laki-laki. Mereka berdua tidak menyukai sedikit pun kenyataan jika adik mereka menangis karena laki-laki lain selain mereka berdua dan Ayah mereka.

"Dia temanku," jawab Mikan pelan seakan seperti berbisik, walau Kuonji dan Rei bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Dan dia sama sekali bukan manusia.."

Jawaban Mikan seketika juga membuat wajah Kuonji dan Rei melembut. Natsume yang dimaksud Mikan pasti binatang-binatang kecil yang hidup di hutan samping istana ini. Mereka berdua kembali tersenyum dan membelai kepala Mikan.

"Bawalah Natsume itu kemari, biarkan kami yang menyembuhkannya." Ujar Kuonji.

"Tidak! Tidak bisa, Kak Kuonji!" balas Mikan panik.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kuoji dan Rei bersamaan dengan bingung.

"Natsume tidak akan mau datang kemari, dan juga, aku ingin aku sendirilah yang menyembuhkan lukanya. Aku tidak mau merepotkan Kak Kuonji dan Kak Rei terus menerus. Karena itu, ajari aku sihir penyembuh secepat mungkin, aku mohon…" Jelas Mikan sambil menggenggam kedua tangan dan menatap Kuonji serta Rei dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Kuonji dan Rei hanya bisa menghela napas melihat ekspresi memelas di wajah Mikan. Mereka berdua tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaan Mikan jika dia memesang ekspresi wajah seperti itu, pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ingin mereka tanyakan langsung menghilang dari pikiran mereka.

"Baiklah. Ayo, kita ke ruang baca saja, akan lebih mudah kami mengajarimu di sana.." Ujar Kuonji pelan sambil berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Mikan.

Mikan mengangkat kepala menatap Kuonji dan juga Rei yang juga telah berdiri sambil tersnyum dan mengulurkan tangan kiri padanya.

"Ayo!" Senyum Rei.

Mikan tersenyum lebar dan dengan penuh kegembiraan dia mengangkat ke dua tangannya untuk menerima tangan mereka berdua."Terima kasih, Kak Kuonji! Kak Rei!"

.xOx.


	5. Chapter 4

**Doa Terakhir**

_By : Razux_

Disclaimer : Gakuen alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana.

.

.

.

Chapter IV

* * *

><p><strong>A.E 853- Alyphiul<strong>

Natsume membuka mata merah keemasannya, dan yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah langit-langit tinggi yang tidak asing baginya. Bangkit dari tempatnya berbaring, dia menemukan dirinya berada di atas ranjang besar empuk dengan selimut sutra menutupi tubuh. Menatap sekeliling lagi, dia menemukan dirinya berada dalam sebuah kamar besar dan megah yang sekali lagi, tidak asing baginya.

"Kakak! Kau sudah bangun!" teriak Aoi yang terbagun dari tidurnya. Ekspresi kelegaan memenuhi wajahnya yang telah duduk di samping tempat tidur Natsume untuk menjaganya sejak dia menemukannya tidak sadarkan diri di atas lantai.

Natsume menatap hati-hati wajah Aoi. Dia masih belum bisa berpikir dengan jernih, tapi melihat wajah gadis di depannya, dia tahu siapa itu. "A-Aoi?" panggilnya pelan, walau dari pada panggilan lebih tepat terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan.

"Kakak.." Balas Aoi pelan. Dia bisa melihat ekpresi hati-hati di wajah Natsume. Mata yang menatapnya sekarang memang mata Kakaknya, namun, dia tidak tahu mengapa, dia juga merasa bukan. Ada sesuatu yang tidak dapat dijelaskannya saat menatap sepasang mata keemasan yang ada di depannya.

Menoleh wajah menatap sekeliling lagi, Natsume mengangkat tangan menyusuri rambut hitamnya. Seketika juga dia sadar betapa besar dan panjangnya tangannya sekarang. Menoleh kepala menatap Aoi lagi, dia melihat gadis itu menatapnya takut bercampur khawatir sekarang. "K-Kakak, ada apa denganmu?"

"A-aku—" jawab Natsume terbata-bata, walau akhirnya terputus saat dia melihat pintu kamar tempatnya berada terbuka. Seorang pria dan wanita berjalan masuk dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran, namun seperti Aoi pada saat dia membuka mata dan melihatnya, ekspresi kekhawatiran itu segera berubah menjadi kegembiraan dan kelegaan.

"NATSUME!" Panggil wanita itu cepat dan berlari mendekati Natsume. Tidak mempedulikan pandangan bingung pemuda bermata merah keemasan itu, dia segera memeluknya dengan erat sambil berlinang air mata. "Syukurlah! Syukurlah kau sudah sadar! Kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya Ibunda, Ayahanda dan Aoi selama kau tidak sadarkan diri."

Kehangatan pelukan serta kata-kata yang diucapkan wanita yang memeluknya membuat Natsume sadar. Dia tahu wanita yang memeluknya sekarang, begitu juga dengan pria yang kini berdiri di samping mereka sambil tersenyum lembut, mereka adalah Raja dan Ratu dari Kerajaan Alyphiul, Ioran dan Kaoru; Ayah dan Ibu kandungnya.

Mengangkat tangannya, Natsume membalas pelukan Kaoru dengan erat. Ya! Dia tahu siapa dirinya sekarang, dia adalah Natsume. Pangeran sekaligus pewaris tahta Kerajaan Alyphiul, dia bukanlah Natsume, anak kecil yang terbuang oleh keluarganya sendiri di Kerajaan Aera.

"Ibunda, Ayahanda, Aoi," panggil Natsume pelan dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kaoru. "Maaf membuat kalian khawatir. Tapi, apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Kau tidak sadarkan diri selama dua hari, Natsume," jawab Ioran pelan sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak putranya dengan lembut. "Dan Tabib tidak tahu penyebabnya."

"Dua hari?"

Kaoru mengangguk kepala dan duduk di samping tempat tidur Natsume sambil menghapus air matanya. "Iya. Aoi yang menemukanmu. Kau harus tahu betapa khawatirnya kami semua."

"Aoi?" menatap Aoi lagi, Natsume bisa melihat adiknya itu masih menatapnya dengan khawatir bercampur takut. "Tenanglah, ini aku. Maaf telah membuatmu khawatir."

Ucapan dan pandangan Natsume langsung membuat Aoi merasa lega. Sepasang mata merah keemasan yang menatapnya kini telah kembali seperti semula. Yang di depannya memang Kakaknya. Yang dirasakannya barusan pasti hanyalah khayalannya saja. Meloncat memeluk Natsume, Aoi segera memendamkan wajah pada celah leher Kakaknya. "Kakak! Kakak! Kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku!" tangisnya.

Natsume membiarkan Aoi menangis. Tangannya membelai lembut rambut adiknya tersebut. Menatap Ioran dan Kaoru, dia bisa melihat mereka berdua tersenyum gembira. Keluarganya, orang-orang ini adalah keluarga yang selalu ada untuknya. Menoleh wajahnya lagi, pandangannya kemudian jatuh pada lukisan yang terpasang di dinding kamarnya. Menatap lukisan dari pemuda yang duduk sambil tersenyum di bawah sebatang pohon sakura, Natsume mengepal erat tangannya.

_Natsume._

Dia adalah Natsume dari Alypiul, bukan Natsume dari Aera. Dia bukanlah sosok dari pemuda dalam lukisan tersebut. Yang dilihatnya, dialaminya, pasti merupakan mimpi—sebuah mimpi yang begitu nyata hingga menakutkannya. Lalu, pandangan matanya kemudian jatuh pada gadis yang sedang menari sambil tersenyum.

_Mikan. _

Kesakitan yang luar biasa langsung menyerang hatinya. Sangat sakit. Dia ingat semuanya, wajah itu, senyum itu, tawa itu, suara, sentuhan, kehangatan, lalu; air mata. Gadis dalam lukisan, gadis yang selalu hadir dalam mimpi serta pikirannya selama ini adalah dia; Mikan, Putri dari Kerajaan Aera lima ratus tahun lalu.

.xOx.

"Natsume," panggil Ruka pelan. Membuka pintu kamar sahabatnya, dia melihat pemuda bermata merah keemasan itu sedang berdiri tegap menatap lukisan yang masih terpasang di dinding kamar tersebut. Mendekatinya, mata biru langitnya menatap Natsume yang tidak bergerak dan menghela napas. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ruka." Jawab Natsume datar, tetap tanpa menoleh wajah menghadap sahabatnya.

Ruka menghela napas lagi mendengar jawaban Natsume. Dia tahu, Natsume sedang berbohong. Menoleh wajah menatap lukisan di depan, dia hanya bisa menelan ludahnya. Lukisan itu menakutkan baginya. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana Natsume masih bisa tetap tenang meski telah melihatnya. Demi semua Dewa dan Dewi, pemuda dalam lukisan itu memiliki wajah dan fisik tubuh yang sama persis dengan Natsume, terlebih lagi, lukisan itu dilukis lebih dari lima ratus tahun yang lalu.

"Apakah menurutmu mereka bahagia dalam lukisan ini, Ruka?" tanya Natsume tiba-tiba.

"Eh! T-tentu," jawab Ruka terbata-bata karena terkejut. Menatap Natsume sejenak, dia kembali menatap lukisan di depan mereka. "Kurasa siapa saja yang melihat lukisan ini akan langsung sadar betapa bahagianya kedua model tersebut saat lukisan dibuat."

Ruka tidak berbohong dengan jawabannya. Lukisan di depannya sekarang, siapapun pelukisnya, telah berhasil menangkap kebahagiaan kedua modelnya. Cinta kasih yang terjalin antar mereka terlihat jelas walau tidak ada kontak fisikpun diantaranya.

"Apakah menurutmu gadis itu tetap tersenyum bahagia seperti ini hingga akhir hayatnya?" tanya Natsume lagi.

"N-Natsume.." Ruka sangat bingung, dia tidak mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan sahabatnya menuju sekarang.

"Wanita tua itu mengatakan mereka terpisah dan terbunuh," sambung Natsume tidak mempedulikan Ruka. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh pipi gadis dalam lukisan, sedangkan mata merah keemasannya memancarkan kesedihan yang sangat dalam. "Pada akhir hayatnya, apakah dia menangis? Apakah dia takut? Apakah dia sedih? Apa— "

"NATSUME!" teriak Ruka keras sambil menguncang tubuh Natsume. Mata biru langitnya bersinar penuh ketakutan melihat sikap sahabatnya sejak kecil itu. Ucapan Natsume barusan, ekspresi wajahnya, dia seakan tidak mengenalnya lagi. "A-ada apa denganmu?"

Natsume tersadar dan menatap Ruka. Dia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas ketakutan sahabatnya. Mengepal tangan, dia menurunkan kepala ke bawah, menghindari tatapan serta pertanyaan Ruka. Apa yang harus dijawabnya? Apa yang harus diceritakannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan? Sebab dia sendiri juga tidak mengerti lagi apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi pada dirinya sendiri.

Ruka melepaskan tangannya. Sebagai sahabatnya sejak kecil, dia tahu, Natsume tidak memiliki jawaban akan pertanyaannya sekarang. "Mungkin memang tidak masuk akal dan pertanyaanku adalah pertanyaan bodoh, tapi, apakah kau mengenal gadis ini, Natsume?"

Natsume mengangkat kepala menatap Ruka. "A-aku, aku tidak mengenalnya Ruka," membalikkan wajahnya menatap lukisan sang gadis, Natsume menelan ludah dan mengangkat tangan menyusuri rambut hitamnya. "Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya di dunia ini. Aku tidak mengenalnya…."

Ada nada keputus asaan dalam suara Natsume. Ruka bisa mendengar dan melihatnya. Natsume yang selalu penuh kepercayaan diri, kini terlihat begitu bingung dan penuh keraguan. Menarik napas, Ruka tersenyum lembut penuh pengertian. "Kalau benar-benar tidak mengenalnya, bagaimana kalau kita ke Desa Issil lagi untuk bertanya pada wanita tua pemilik lukisan ini sebelumnya?"

Natsume segera menoleh wajah menatap Ruka. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku akan menemanimu ke sana, Natsume." Senyum Ruka.

.xOx.

Membuka pintu kamar wanita tua yang berada dalam salah satu rumah di Desa Issil, Natsume dan Ruka melihatnya terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur. Matanya terpejam, seakan tertidur. Namun, saat mereka berdua melangkah kaki masuk, mata itu segera terbuka. Melihat siapa yang masuk, wanita tua itu tersenyum lemah. "Selamat siang, Yang Mulia Pangeran."

Natsume berjalan mendekati wanita tua itu diikuti Ruka. Wajahnya tetap datar tanpa ekspresi, namun mata emasnya berkata lain, ada kebingungan di dalamnya. "Siapa Mikan?"

Pertanyaan Natsume membuat membuat wanita itu kembali tersenyum. "Kenapa anda bertanya seperti itu pada hamba, Yang Mulia?"

"Karena kaulah satu-satunya yang memiliki jawabannya," menelan ludah, Natsume kembali bertanya, "Beritahu aku, siapa dia sebenarnya?"

Wanita tua itu tertawa lemah, "Yang Mulia Pangeran. Anda mengenalnya, bukan?"

"Tidak!" balas Natsume setengah berteriak. Kedua tangannya tergepal erat. "Aku tidak mengenalnya! Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya! Aku tidak pernah meli—"

"Anda mengenalnya, bukan, Yang Mulia?" potong wanita tua itu pelan. Matanya menatap lembut Nastume. "Anda memang tidak pernah melihat ataupun bertemu dengannya. Tapi, jawablah dengan jujur, tanya pada diri anda sendiri, anda mengenalnya, kan?"

Ucapan wanita tua itu membuat Natsume terdiam. Mengenalnya walau tidak pernah melihat ataupun bertemu? Itu mana mungkin. Tapi, jika bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan jujur, jawabannya hanya satu; ya. Dia mengenalnya, mengenalnya dengan baik. Senyumnya, tawanya, kepolosannya, kenaifannya, kehangatannya, air matanya—dia telah mengenal Mikan sepanjang hidupnya.

Natsume menurunkan kepala ke bawah, kembali mengepal tangannya. "Ya…" akunya pelan sambil mengangkat kepala lagi menatap wanita tua itu. "Aku mengenalnya. Aku tahu siapa namanya, senyumnya, tawanya, kepolosannya. Karena itulah aku ingin bertanya padamu, kenapa? Kenapa aku bisa mengenalnya?"

Air mata mengalir menuruni pipi wanita tua tersebut. Tertawa pelan, dia mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya yang tua menyentuh dada. Matanya berbinar gembira menatap Natsume. "Doa, Yang Mulia," jawabnya pelan. "Kerena doa terakhir Sang Putri. Doa terakhir yang telah dikabulkan Dewi Altha."

"Doa terakhir?" sela Ruka pelan. Dia yang dari tadi diam membisu tidak dapat lagi menghentikan dirinya yang tidak mengerti sedikit pun pembicaraan yang terjadi di depannya.

"Kau mengatakan mereka terpisah dan terbunuh," potong Natsume tiba-tiba, membuat Ruka dan wanita tua itu kembali menatapnya. Suaranya sangat pelan, sebab dia telah berusaha mati-matian mengucapkannya. "Akhir kisah mereka, bisakah kau menceritakannya padaku?"

"Kenapa anda bertanya seperti itu pada hamba, Yang Mulia?" tanya wanita tua itu kembali dengan sebuah senyum sendu. "Melebihi siapapun di dunia, bukankah andalah yang sesungguhnya paling tahu akhir kisah mereka, Yang Mulia?"

Natsume tertegun. Dia tidak menemukan suara untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Sedangkan Ruka yang benar-benar sudah sangat frustasi dengan pembicaraan yang didengarnya memilih untuk diam.

"S-siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Hamba hanyalah seoarang wanita tua biasa, hamba hanyalah keturunan dari penghianat yang tidak seharusnya hidup." jawab wanita tua itu pelan penuh kesedihan. Matanya tiba-tiba terasa berat, air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya. Namun, tawa kecil meluncur keluar dari bibirnya. "Doa terakhir. Hamba bahagia. Tidak pernah hamba menyangka akan melihat dengan kepala mata sendiri saat doa terakhir Sang Putri mulai terpenuhi. Hamba bahagia karena hamba akhirnya bisa menembus dosa keluarga hamba meski sedikit…"

Menoleh wajah menatap Natsume, wanita tua itu kembali tersenyum lembut untuk kesekian kalinya sebelum akhirnya, menutup mata untuk selamanya. "Hamba tidak bisa memberitahu anda apa-apa lagi, Yang Mulia. Jika anda benar-benar ingin mengetahui kebenaran dan segalanya, pergilah ke Benua Barat, pergilah ke reruntuhan Kerajaan Aera. Carilah cerita akan kehidupan masa lampau anda…"

.xOx.

Natsume berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya. Dua hari telah berlalu semenjak kematian wanita tua itu dengan menyisahkan begitu banyak pertanyaan, dan dalam dua hari itu juga, dia tidak tidur sama sekali. Dia tidak berani menutup matanya, sebab dia tidak mau, atau sejujurnya takut. Bagaimana kalau dia memimpikannya lagi? Memimpikan dirinya sebagai Natsume dari Aera lagi. Dirinya ingat betapa bingungnya dia saat sadar dari mimpi itu. Mimpi itu seakan membuatnya tidak tahu lagi siapa dirinya sebenarnya.

Membuka pintu kamarnya, mata merah keemasannya terbelalak saat melihat sosok Ioran yang sedang berdiri menatap lukisan di dinding kamarnya. "Ayahanda, kenapa anda berada di sini?' tanyanya sambil berjalan mendekati Raja Alypiul.

"Lukisan yang indah, ya, Natsume?" tanya Ioran tanpa menoleh wajah pada putranya yang telah berada di samping. "Aku mengerti kenapa kau tidak membiarkan Aoi membuangnya."

Natsume tidak membalas ucapan Ioran. Dia diam menatap ayahnya penuh tanda tanya. Sikapnya yang berubah selama dua hari ini telah membuat Aoi dan Kaoru sangat khawatir. Aoi berusaha untuk membuang lukisan tersebut. Dia berasumsi bahwa lukisan itulah penyebabnya perubahan sikapnya, yang mana memang tidak salah seluruhnya. Namun, Natsume tidak mengijinkannya, sebab membuang lukisan itu baginya adalah membuang Mikan. Bagaimana mungkin dia melakukan itu?

"Ibumu dan Aoi sangat khawatir dengan perubahan sikapmu, Natsume," lanjut Ioran lagi dan tertawa kecil. "Bukan hanya mereka, bahkan Ruka, para Mentri, dan Jendral juga. Rakyat pasti akan ikut khawatir jika mengetahuinya."

"Maafkan aku.." Natsume tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Dia tahu, dia telah membuat semua orang khawatir, tapi dia benar-benar tidak berdaya sekarang.

Menoleh wajah menatap Natsume. Ioran kemudian mengangkat tangan menepuk pundak putranya dan tersenyum lembut. "Aku juga khawatir, Natsume. Tapi, aku tahu, apapun yang kau hadapi, kau pasti bisa melewatinya. Aku percaya padamu."

Natsume tertegun mendengar kepercayaan Ioran akan dirinya. Selalu lembut dan penuh pengertian, itu adalah sosok Ayahnya, Sang Raja Alypiul yang sangat dihormati semua orang. "Terima kasih, Ayahanda."

"Bagus," tawa Ioran dan kembali menoleh wajah menatap lukisan di depan. "Kau tahu, Natsume. Kurasa, kau perlu istirahat dari tugasmu sebentar. Bagaimana kalau pergi berlibur?"

"Ayahanda, aku tidak per— " jawab Natsume. Namun, Ioran segera mengangkat tangannya member perintah untuk berhenti berbicara.

"Bagaimana kalau kau pergi ke Benua Barat? Ke reruntuhan Kerajaan Aera." tanya Ioran sambil tersenyum.

Mata Natsume terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan Ioran.

"Kurasa kau bisa berangkat besok. Aku sudah meminta orang mempersiapkan semua kebutuhanmu selama perjalanan, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"D-dari mana kau tahu semua ini, Ayahanda?" tanya Natsume menatap ragu-ragu Ioran. Dia tidak tahu dari mana Ayahnya tahu semua itu. Apakah Ayahnya menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya?

Ioran tertawa melihat reaksi Natsume. "Tidak perlu khawatir, Natsume. Aku mengetahuinya dari Ruka. Kau pikir kalian bisa merahasiakan semuanya dariku, ya?"

Natsume diam membisu. Ruka. Ya, dia seharusnya menyadari ini. Menatap diam Ioran, dia seharusnya sadar bahwa, Ayahnya itu pasti akan mengintrogasi sahabatnya tersebut. Ioran memang terkenal sebagai Raja yang lembut dan baik hati, namun, selain itu, dia juga terkenal sebagai Raja yang sangat cerdik dan banyak akal. Ya! Dia tidak mungkin menjadi Ayahnya jika bodoh dan tidak berguna, kan?

"Pergilah ke Benua Barat, Natsume," Lanjut Ioran lagi pelan sambil tersenyum. "Cari jawaban dari apa yang menganggumu. Aku memang tidak mengerti apa-apa. Tapi ingatlah selalu, betapa menakutkan atau membingungkannya dirimu akan jawaban yang kau cari, kau selamanya tetaplah putraku, Pangeran Mahkota, calon Raja Kerajaan Besar Alypiul."

.xOx.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note's :<strong> Hm…. Hai para pembaca di Fandom Gakuen Alice yang budiman! Hmmm, lama tidak jumpa. Setelah jalan-jalan ke sana-sini, akhirnya aku kembali lagi, dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan Fic ini ( hahahahaha ).

Yup! Fic ini adalah fic The Pray. Hanya saja, aku memutuskan untuk menulis ulang dengan mengubah beberapa setting dan juga judul. Aku mengubah judulnya dari 'The Pray' menjadi 'Doa Terakhir'. Mohon dukungannya ya^^ Seperti biasa!^^

**Razux **


End file.
